All I Want For Christmas Is You
by Jazz the Wolf Demon
Summary: Tis the season for music and mayhem, as Kagome always says. She's the new girl in a new neighborhood, trying to get a fresh start. When she meets two girls as musically talented as herself, they'll rock the Christmas season for three unsuspecting guys.
1. The Move

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, any of the characters, or any of their body parts from e-bay. Honestly, I don't. 

A/N: Okay everyone, this is the beginning of my Christmas story. I know it doesn't seem very Christmas-y right now, but it'll get more holiday orientated in later chapters. Enjoy!

****

All I Want For Christmas Is You

Chapter 1: The Move

When Kagome Higurashi was ten years old, the only thing she wanted for Christmas was guitar. Her fascination with music began when she was much younger. Her father had been in a band when he was in high school. Kagome had come across his year book one afternoon while helping her mother clean out their attic. She confronted her father with these findings and he gladly reminisced about his youth with his daughter. That was when Kagome decided that she wanted to be a musician. She had always wanted to find a way to get closer to her father since they had always seemed so far apart. So when Kagome was ten, she begged for a guitar. And for Christmas, she was given one. It was a beautiful electric piece with a black body and silver-white trim. It was her most treasured possession.

Now Kagome was sixteen and she still had her guitar and she still treasured it more than anything else she owned. Even more than the old house she had lived in with her parents and little brother in Florida because now the Higurashi family was moving. Here it was, midstream November. While most normal teens were worrying about what to do during the Thanksgiving break, Kagome was worrying about remembering everything to pack for the move. The destination was a town in New Jersey called Tokyo Heights.

Mr. Higurashi had been laid off from his job in Orlando. They had been doing alright, but the rent on their house was getting too high with only Mrs. Higurashi's two part-time jobs. Then there had been the accident, and none of the family had wanted to remain longer then they needed. So they had begun scouting around for a new place to settle. Tokyo Heights had not been their original destination, but Kagome's grandfather lived in an old Shrine in New Jersey, and he had for years been begging the family to come up with him. Now it seemed to be the only option for the family. So they packed their bags and shipped their boxes and prepared for the move from Florida to New Jersey.

It would be hard for Kagome to say goodbye to her childhood friends, well, her childhood _friend_, Eri. But she was to leave behind the bad neighborhood for something new. She had never really belonged in Orlando. And what had happened at the end of the summer was only more proof of that fact. 

Kagome was one of those girls who lived a double life. At school, she was a model of everything good. She was smart, inquisitive, clever, well-behaved and always quiet. But outside of that huge brick building, Kagome was adventurous and out-going. She lived her life like she played her music, loud and fast and fearless. She was at the same time, an angel and a devil. To her family, she was always responsible. The kind of girl that parents all over the neighborhood talked about and would say to their children 'why can't you be more like Kagome?' But that had been before the accident. That was before her life had changed forever. 

Before the accident, it was because of her double life that most people thought she was strange. Many fellow students resented her and picked on her. Kagome took what they said with a grain of salt and a smile. She wasn't popular, but everyone knew about her. Most of them talked about her. Of course, there were those girls who wanted to be her, and there were the guys who wanted her. She was both brilliant and beautiful. But Kagome had other plans, and no one ever got too close. Now, the talking had increased and the looks were more murderous then awe-inspired. 

So Kagome was moving to New Jersey for a fresh start. A new life with a clean slate. There, no one knew her or the things she did. No one knew anything about her double life. Kagome liked that part, so she never cried about moving away. On the day she left, Kagome hugged Eri, promised to keep in touch, and then hopped into the passenger seat of her father's pick-up truck. They were driving up to New Jersey with the last load of their things while Kagome's mother and little brother, Souta, would be taking a plane the next day.

No, Kagome never cried about leaving, but she was feeling blue. To relieve some of that sadness, she dug around in her backpack and pulled out a worn little blue notebook. Mr. Higurashi looked over at it with a raised eyebrow as he took the exit on to the highway.

"New inspiration Kagome?" he asked.

Kagome turned to him with a beaming smile. "Just a new idea Dad," she replied. He laughed a little.

"Sing it to me when you're finished?"

"Sure thing," she agreed, then began to scratch down a few lyrics, pausing to hum a beat or two in between. Kagome was not only a musician that played music written by others, she wrote her own music as well. It was the way she had always expressed herself. Somehow it made everything seem better in her eyes if she could write it down and play her problems off of that sleek body of her guitar. Perspective was everything.

And so Kagome Higurashi seemed to have a good life. She loved her parents and brother, they loved her too. She was moving to a new town, for a fresh start. In New Jersey, no one knew anything about what had happened that August, who could tell them? No one would know about had Kagome had not slept through the night in months or about how she would still wake up screaming. 

Her parents loved her, and they would die for her. Souta loved her, and even though he was her little brother, he would do anything for her. Kagome tried to be everything they wanted from her. She was an 'A' student, she was a model athlete, and she was an incredible musician. That was why Kagome Higurashi vowed that this time, she wouldn't screw things up for her family. She wouldn't be a problem.

Along the drive up the coast, Kagome and her father stopped at a hotel for the night. When Mr. Higurashi had run out to get some fast food for their dinner, Kagome had rummaged through the contents of the pick-up truck until she was able to dig out her guitar. She went into the room and held open her little blue notebook as she strummed the strings, tuning it to sound just how she wanted it to sound. The weight of the guitar on her lap was comforting, like an old friend.

When she felt it right, Kagome found the rhythm for her newest song. First she hummed along the melody, finding the internal pattern. She was liking the beat and the flow of the music. Her fingers deftly flew along the neck of the guitar, holding one string and releasing another as her other hand plucked and strummed.

"I thought I left this all behind," Kagome sang, her voice clear as a silver bell and sweet as syrup. The kind of voice one could get lost listening to. 

"I thought this pain would fade away," she continued. 

"You said it was secret, you said that you'd never tell. 

"And yet here I am, left in the cold, because I took the blame. 

"You left me standing there, all alone,

"The world was fading out around me, all alone,

"The knight in shining armor left me, all alone,

"I looked to you to save me, but I was all alone." 

Kagome strummed a little faster, fingers flying, beating out the rhythm with all the anger pulsing in her veins. Music was her outlet, it was in her soul.

"I stood there alone like a little lost child wishing that you'd come to save me,

"I stood there in the rain wishing that it could wash the blood off of my hands,

"But you still disappeared into the darkness that you came from,

"And I was left standing there in the vain attempt that you would here me cry.

"You left me standing there, all alone,

"The world was fading out around me, all alone,

"The knight in shining armor left me, all alone,

"I looked to you to save me, but I was all alone.

"Why me, please answer, why me?

"Why me, please answer…

"You left me standing there, all alone,

"The world was fading out around me, all alone,

"The knight in shining armor left me, all alone,

"I looked to you to save me, but I was all alone." 

The last notes of her song died away in the echo of the empty room. That was when Kagome threw off the guitar strap and raced to the bathroom, getting to the toilet just in time as her lunch emptied from her. She leaned over the porcelain rim heaving long after everything was gone from her stomach. It was at this opportune moment that her father chose to appear with food.

After Kagome had assured him that she was fine, just not feeling all that well, she curled up and promptly fell asleep. Mr. Higurashi sighed, putting her guitar back into the truck. He also did a little research but picking up the little blue notebook that he, himself, had given to her for her birthday, and read the words written on the page. He sighed from a place deep within his chest. Closing the notebook, he tucked in his daughter and kissed her forehead.

When they set out the next morning, snow began falling the further north they drove. Kagome eagerly stuck her head out the window. It never snowed in Florida. Although it was not the first time she had ever seen the snow, she still loved it with the eagerness for a grade-schooler every time she saw it. 

When they reached the Shrine in Tokyo Heights, both Souta and Mrs. Higurashi were already there. After a brief dinner of fast food, they began the long and arduous task of unpacking all of their things in various rooms of the huge shrine house. Souta had collapsed from exhaustion before nine o'clock that night. Mr. and Mrs. Higurashi were both tired as well, and went to sleep not long after. Kagome had been unable to fall asleep, so she sat awake in the large kitchen with a cup of cocoa in her hands, leaning back in a chair with her slipper-ed feet on the counter. That was how her grandfather found her.

"Kagome, you're up late," he commented, flicking the kitchen light on. Kagome squinted until he turned it off again.

"I made some cocoa, would you like some Grandpa?" she asked, getting up. Fresh cups were poured and another seat was taken. They sat in the dark for some time, enjoying a companionable silence. 

"I haven't had a chance to talk to you for a while now," he began. "How was your trip up?"

"It was good. I got a little sick last night, but I'm good now." Kagome paused to sip from her steaming mug. "I'm sure Mom and Dad have told you everything that has happened and all."

"Yes," he agreed. 

"You don't have to walk on eggshells around me Grandpa. You and I have always been able to talk." Kagome turned to face him, her misty gray eyes shining in the dark light of the room. The ebony color of her hair seemed to shield the rest of her face from his view since it hung around her like a curtain. 

"Things will be better for you here Kagome," her grandfather assured her. "I promise you that." 

Kagome nodded, sighing a little. Why was it that all adults could ever give was that everything would be alright? Words meant little in an action-orientated world. But then again, she wouldn't complain. "Thank you Grandpa."

"Tell me Kagome," he spoke again. "It's almost Thanksgiving now, isn't it?"

"Yes," she agreed.

"Next month is Christmas."

"My favorite holiday," Kagome said with a chuckle. "Now, since we're in New Jersey, do you think I could go to New York City and see the giant Christmas tree?"

"I don't see why not," he relented. All of the Higurashi family knew about Kagome's love of all things Christmas. Especially the music. "So, my little Kagome, what do you want for Christmas this year?"

Kagome sighed, thinking, but her mind came up a blank. "I'll have to get back to you, Grandpa. I don't know what I want this year."

"I remember a little girl who begged the life out of me for a guitar one year." Kagome smiled, getting to her feet and stretching. 

"Yes, that little girl already got her guitar, though. Now she'll have to think of something new."

"Then she should do that."

"She will Grandpa, she will." Kagome kissed her grandfather's cheek and she placed her mug in the dishpan, then she went upstairs to her new room. Many thoughts went through Kagome's mind that night. Thoughts about what happened, thoughts about what could happen. She thought about how the next day she would start her junior year at Tokyo Heights High School at the beginning of the second marking period. But she also thought about her grandfather's question.

When Kagome had been little, she always knew what she wanted for Christmas, whether it was a doll or a stuffed animal or a certain coloring book. "Or a guitar," she mused aloud. Now it was different. Kagome could ask for something like DVDs or a TV for her room, but, truth be told, she didn't want that. "All I want for Christmas is my two front teeth," she sang in a whisper. But that wasn't true either. What Kagome Higurashi wanted for Christmas was to go back in time three months, and tell herself never to get into that car. But one can't change the past, all she could do was look to the future. And right now, it looked pretty clear.

A/N: Okay, here is where I will end the first chapter. I know what you're thinking. Yes, all the other characters will be appearing in the next chapter, I think….hehe. I will be using a lot of music in this story, both Christmas Carols when the time calls, and other music. If you want to know from who I get my lyrics, review! Thanks for reading and remember, Be kind, please review!


	2. Ketchup?

A/N: Okay, here is the second installment. This isn't going to be a long fic, maybe seven chapters at the most. I'll get them out as quick as I can. Sorry it took so long, and for the hang-up on A Fighter's Story. Here's the thing. My computer got a worm virus and all of my files were destroyed when my brother tried to clean out my system. **Now I have to re-write them ALL!!! **I'm going so slow, I know, but it's been a really bad couple of weeks. Forgive me… Enjoy this chapter. 

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the song that I used for a title.

****

All I Want For Christmas is You

Chapter 2: Ketchup? 

Kagome dreaded school. She loathed it. She cursed it. She wished unpleasant things upon it. In the end her mother made her go. So she brushed her teeth and her hair and put on proper preppy clothes that her mother had picked out--jeans and a sweater vest. Then her father drove her to the school, then got her registered for classes. He kissed Kagome's cheek and departed to do the same for Souta at the middle school. Thus leaving Kagome out to dry in a new place, all alone.

"Wonderful," the dour teen said to herself, standing outside of the main office, waiting for her student escort. She sighed, leaning against the wall, shivering a little. God, why was it always so _cold_ in New Jersey? Girls like her just weren't meant for the cold climates.

"Hi!" said a cheery voice from beside her. Kagome turned and found herself looking at a girl around her age with sparkling brown eyes and short black hair that was held up in a single tail. She smiled sweetly and extended her hand. "I'm Rin, you're student escort."

"'Lo," Kagome said with a smile, shaking the offered hand. "I'm Kagome." 

"It's nice to meet you," Rin said happily. "Well, let's get this tour started, ne?" 

"Sure, why not?" Kagome said with a grin and a bow. Rin giggled and went first. She seemed to fall into a certain mode when giving the tour. A more commanding appearance despite her small stature and sweet appearance. Kagome liked Rin from the start. 

The high school was larger than her old one had been. There were two floors, the top one devoted to all History classes and their elective courses, like psychology. The bottom floor was broken up into several hallways dedicated to different subjects. The main hall was for English classes and such electives. On the right side of the hall were the Art Wing, the Science Wing, and the Mathematics Wing. The left side of the main hall was for Foreign Language, Electives like band and cooking, along with the gym and cafeteria. 

Kagome was amazed that anyone could memorize such a huge place like Rin could, but Rin had been in the school two more years than Kagome, so it was only expected. Kagome hefted her nearly-empty backpack higher on to her shoulder. It was light, considering there were no books in it. She's get the rest of the stuff she needed for class, along with her books, when she got to the classes. By the time the tour ended, it was already second period and Rin offered to take Kagome to the class.

"Well, I hope you enjoy going to our school," Rin said with a smile.

"I hope so too. I just wish that I could've gone to first period. I had band."

"I have band first period too," Rin said, her brown eyes sparkling. "It's a great class, if you love music that is. If you don't like it that much I guess the class could be a drag. But I love music so the class is the greatest for me."

"Do you always babble?" Kagome asked, then blushed. "Sorry, I didn't mean to sound rude."

Rin giggled again. It was a child-like sound but it suited her perfectly. "It's ok. I talk a lot, even about nothing at all. I just hate when it's quiet, you know."

"Yeah, I understand," Kagome agreed. 

"Well, have a good day Kagome."

"Thanks Rin." They shared a smile, then parted ways.

After Rin left her, Kagome's day was decidedly horrible. It was excruciatingly slow, every passing second like a year. She was given book after book, and a list of work to make sure she caught up with all the other students. Kagome had always been a brilliant student, so the work wasn't what bothered her. What bothered her was the continued stares and whispers from the other students that had her bristling. It was too much like home for comfort. Even though these people could have had no idea what happened that night at the end of summer, they looked at her as if they all knew exactly what had happened in that car. It sent a shiver to her soul.

When lunch came around, she sat alone at a table, pulling the earphones of her cd player over her head and drowning herself in the music of pulsating rock. She tried to ignore the stares and laughs and whispers. Then again, Kagome was a practiced high schooler. She knew the stations and kept her eye on the table that alerted her as to who was more important than others. She also kept her eyes on those who would obviously cause trouble. The table across from her housed the future criminally insane, so she pretty comfortable in their presence. Kagome had always been on the best of terms with the 'out-cast' crowd. 

When a bottle came flying at her head, Kagome reached up and caught it, setting it down next to her and going back to reading the comic book she slipped into her bag with the notebook in hopes her mother wouldn't catch her. That earned her a few more stares, but these were stares of appraisal by the table in across from hers. The ones who through the bottle to begin with. No one talked to her, she didn't talk to anyone else. It was a mutual issue of ignorance about the projectile. That had been her test, and as far as Kagome could tell, she had passed. It was just at that moment when someone hopped into a seat at the table in front of her.

Kagome looked up at the sitter. It was a girl, probably a junior as well, with long dark hair held out of her face, dressed all in black complete with black lipstick and eyeliner. She was a goth, but for some reason, it looked good on her. Her skin was a tawny color and her eyes were an exotic mixture of lavender and gray. She smiled.

"Hey, got any ketchup?" she asked.

Kagome blinked, then took off her headphones. "I beg your pardon?" The girl blushed lightly, the color accenting the darkness of her look and making her seem all the more pretty.

"I wanted to know if you had any ketchup." Kagome smiled and shook her head.

"Sorry, ketchup doesn't go with peanut butter for me." The girl nodded, still smiling.

"I also wanted to apologize for the bottle. My friends can be a little over-zealous," she explained, turning to look at the rowdy table. They were all hooting and hollering and laughing hysterically at the antics of one particular boy. Kagome didn't get too good a look at him. His back was to her and he had a black knit hat over his head. 

"It's cool," Kagome brushed it off. "I've seen and experienced worse at my old school."

"Really? Where you from?"

"Florida," Kagome said as the bell rang. She tucked the headphones and comic book back into her bag. "It's been nice talking to you."

"You too," the girl said with another friendly smile. "See you around." With that she turned and ran back over to the other table, leaping on the back of one onlooker, and swatting at the head of the joker. Kagome didn't watch long.

When the last period was over, Kagome hung back until all of the other students were gone. Her mother was going to pick her up, but Kagome knew how her mother was. When she said 3 o'clock, she really meant 4. It never bothered Kagome really. She had no desire to go running home, except that she wanted to play her guitar a little before starting the mountain of work she had to do. 

After a few minutes, the buses were full and pulling out. A few of the teachers lingered, but most of them were also on their way out. Kagome took the opportunity to wander towards the music classroom in the Elective Wing. There was still a teacher in the doorway, an elderly woman who was humming a song under her breath as she zipped up the front of her coat and walked toward the exit. Kagome hid out in a stairwell until the coast was clear, then she snuck into the music room.

It was a stadium setup in the room, a small chalkboard and music stand in the center of the room, a six stairs in a spiral that led to the floor with the door. There was enough room on each stair for a student, a chair, and a music stand. The closer to the top, the more students could sit. The music room in her old high school was dwarfed by this room. Kagome walked around a moment or two before going to the set up instruments and looking them over.

There, in the back of the other instruments, was an acoustic guitar. Kagome's heart pounded at the sight. It was a beautiful thing indeed. It was a polished wood model with a design of vines and a flower burned into the wood. When her fingers wrapped around the neck of the guitar, she felt at home, as strange as it may sound. No matter where she was, or what she did, as long as a guitar was in her hands, Kagome Higurashi was just fine.

Kagome sat on one of the chairs and placed the guitar on her knee. She began to strum with her fingers first. Then she reached under the collar of her shirt and lifted off the chair that was hidden beneath it. On the chain hung three guitar picks; one neon green with a Christmas Tree in the middle; the second was black with the yellow image of a cat's profile; the third was deep blue with a gray shark in the center. She unhooked the shark pick and then tugged the chain around her neck again. With the pick in her fingers, Kagome strummed until it began to sound like the rhythm of a song she had written a year earlier for Eri, a tribute to an old friend of theirs. There was no one around to hear her, so Kagome sang.

__

"She was kind of strange,

He was kind of not,

No matter what they did,

No one thought they had a shot,"

Rin and Sango walked down the hallway from Sango's locker. She had to grab her things so that after practice they could just split and go home. It was tradition that the two of them stay after school three times a week to get extra practice since neither of them could take their instruments home with them every day. 

"You are kidding me, right?" Rin asked, two seconds away from falling over from laughing. "He quoted Fight Club at Ms. Nona?"

"I swear to all things holy, Inuyasha stood up at his desk, all sweet and innocent, looked her straight in the eye," Sango demonstrated for Rin just how much audacity their friend had by acting out what happened as if she were the boy in question and Rin was the teacher. "Then, he said right to her face, 'I feel like a Mongolian rape victim still bound in duct tape.'"

Both girls laughed hysterically, hanging on to each other for support. "Oh God," Rin cried at last. "One day he's going to piss off the wrong person."

"I am totally going to be there when he gets what's coming to him," Sango laughed, coughing into her hand, but careful not to smug her black lipstick. "So you gave the new girl the tour this morning, right?"

"Yeah, she's really nice," Rin said, wiping an imaginary tear from her eye as she giggled. 

"I talked to her at lunch. The Twerp Squad chucked a bottle at her head."

"What she do?" Rin asked in concern. 

Sango grinned. "Caught it and put it down without even looking up from her issue of Spiderman."

"Wow, I bet Inuyasha was pissed. I know how much he likes the right to initiate the 'newbies.'"

"I think he was too busy making fun of Miroku to care much, but he said he was going to try again tomorrow."

"He better hurry," Rin warned. "We get Thursday and Friday off for Thanksgiving."

Sango was about to reply when she heard a foreign sound coming from the music room. "You hear that?" she asked her companion.

"Sounds like someone singing," Rin said, looking up.

"And it sounds like someone playing Inuyasha's guitar." 

__

"Crushes in junior high,

Love that was left behind,

Too young to take a chance,

Never had the opportunity to rewind,"

"That is not Inuyasha," Sango whispered.

"That is too good to be Inuyasha," Rin said, her voice just as quiet. 

"Better yet, that's a girl!" Sango said with a jovial smile. "I wonder who it is?"

"Well," Rin said like it was stating the obvious. "Let's go see!" The two teenagers raced down the hallway, skidding to a stop at the open door to the music room, trying to be as quiet as possible so as not to disturb the musician.

__

"Where is her love struck Romeo?

Juliet has abandoned her balcony,

What happened to this classic love story?

Romeo watches her pass,

Juliet wishes he'd ask,

What happened to this classic love story?"

Sango and Rin's eyes both widened when they say the source of the song. Kagome by this time had gotten to involved in her song to notice the two girls who were watching from the doorway. She hopped up, standing on the chair. Her hands moved deftly over the cords, hitting just the right notes to do her song and voice justice. She rocked her body back and forth, not so that she'd disrupt the song, but just enough to feel the internal rhythm. Her head moved as well, black hair falling into her face, but left untouched.

__

"He left his poems for a football,

She left the ballet slippers for army boots,

Pep rallies and cheerleaders were his world,

She pledged to always remember her roots.

He forgot what it was to really smile,

It was habit to speak her mind,

He followed all the crowds to never be alone,

She liked to take her chances and she what she could find.

"Where is her love struck Romeo?

Juliet has abandoned her balcony,

What happened to this classic love story?

Romeo watches her pass,

Juliet wishes he'd ask,

What happened to this classic love story?

"They say that opposites attract,

And this is surely true,

When true love can be truly found,

The concept is fairly new.

And as for Juliet and her Romeo,

I guess the truth is we'll never know.

"Where is her love struck Romeo?

Juliet has abandoned her balcony,

What happened to this classic love story?

Romeo watches her pass,

Juliet wishes he'd ask,

What happened to this classic love story?"

Kagome ended on a high note, panting slightly but none the less pleased. What surprised her was the round of applause that came from the doorway. Rin, the girl who gave her the tour that morning, and the Ketchup-girl had been listening? Kagome blushed fiercely and held the guitar in front of her as if it could protect her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know anyone was here," Kagome said quickly.

"That was wonderful!" Rin praised. "Where did you hear that?"

"I wrote it," Kagome said weakly, the blood rushing to her face. "Last year. It was kinda flat, I know, but it was for my friend."

"It was great!" the other girl insisted. "You have a lot of talent." Kagome hung her head, a curtain of black shielding her face.

"Thanks," was the oh-so-intelligent reply. 

"It's Kagome, isn't it?" the goth girl asked.

"Yeah," Kagome confirmed. "And you're the Ketchup girl." She laughed and extended her hand.

"Yeah, that's right. But my friends call me Sango." Kagome shook the offered hand and smiled.

"It's a pleasure."

"Back at ya." After a silent moment, Kagome put the guitar back where she found it and them clipped her pick back on to the chain around her neck. When she turned around, both girls were still there, whispering under their breath to each other. "I have to be going," Kagome said with a cough. "My mom is picking me up."

"Hold on a sec," both girls chorus, giving chase. "We have a proposition for you."

"A proposition?" Kagome asked, a little unsure of herself.

"We have a band," Sango explained. "Me and Rin here. Actually, it's not much of a band."

"There is only the two of us," Rin clarified. "We've got a few friends who play, but they're all guys who only play what they like and never let us play our stuff. Sango and I branched out, trying to form our own band, but we're lacking an important element."

"In other words, we need someone who can sing and play," Sango finished. "I can sing a little, but I'm not good for hitting those high notes that you can." Kagome blushed and smiled.

"It's a gift." The other two laughed. 

"I play drums," Rin said with pride. "Been playing since I was thirteen. My father got them for me as a birthday present to drive my mother crazy."

"Drums take skill," Kagome replied with admiration. "I'd love to hear you play." Rin went pink and smiled.

"I can play the keyboard," Sango said, to take the focus off the shier of the two. "I dabble a little with the bass as well, but not good enough to play in the band. I've been taking piano since I was five."

"Now that's talent." Kagome was in awe. Two other music lovers with a band of their own--asking her to join! It was like a dream come true. 

"How long have you been playing?" Rin asked Kagome.

"Since I was ten. It's my passion." They all smiled. They had the same love of song. "I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship."

"I think you're right," Sango agreed.

"Definitely," Rin smiled.

Rin and Sango explained to Kagome about how they stayed after school three times a week to practice for the band, with the blessing of their instructor, Kaede. When her mother finally came to pick her up, Kagome had exchanged numbers with Sango and Rin, promising to call them that night to plan tomorrow. And so, _The Shikon Jewels_ were three. 

A/N: Here's the end of chapter two. I have to write fast to finish this before Christmas. Your reviews will help me go faster, so please review! (I have no shame in asking for reviews…) Please?! 


	3. Rules Are Made To Be Broken

A/N: Thank you for the reviews! I'm happy that people are liking it. Like I said, this is a short one. I'll also try to update A Fighter's Story this weekend. Thanks for bareing with me everyone. Want to know the ironic thing? The only story of mine that wasn't destroyed was Curse of the Gypsy, but I won't be updating that until after the holiday when I have a lot of free time and the pressure is off. A few shouts outs…

inuphoria: Thanks for reading my holiday story. It was just an idea I cooked up for what I thought would be a cool holiday story idea. Inuyasha is in this chapter, and every other from now on. I hope you like their first meeting! Thanks for reviewing.

A stray child from the world: I made Kagome a little punkish in a prep's disguise. She shows her true colors in the next chapter. I'm glad you like her. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

Leomae: Thanks for taking the time to read the story. I know this isn't for everyone, but this is just a little holiday thingy. No attachments. A Fighter's Story will be updated again after Christmas, when I'll have more time to write. Thanks for reviewing and being such a loyal reader!

Lil-Moe: I'm so happy that you are addicted to my story, lol. Here is chapter 3 for you and I hope to get 4 out as quick as lightning. Thanks so much for reading, for the support and the reviews!

Briar: I'm so happy that you like it! I didn't expect anyone to read this story, to be honest. I'm happy you like it. Thank you for the review and for reading!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, or the song title which I am using for the name of this fic, if I did, I wouldn't have to borrow money from my brother for Christmas presents. 

****

Chapter 3: Rules Are Made To Be Broken

The hallways were his domain. The high school was his castle. There was not a person, teacher or student alike, that didn't know and respect him as the real reason they came to this place. They just came to see what he would do next. A long and on-going system of checks and balances. It was a tough job, always coming up with some new stunt every day or so, to keep them interested. But Inuyasha was always up for the challenge. It was in his nature to be domineering after all, he was a Capricorn. 

Still, even being the school's most unmistakable face, there were drawbacks in his life. It didn't matter that he was more popular then the entire football team combined. It wasn't important that he could have his pick of any girl in the entire school, senior to freshmen and back again. No, there are problems in every life. Inuyasha often said that if we could jump lives, we could escape our own problems, but gain those of another person. Ruling a high school like the king in medieval feudalism did not make his problems disappear. 

The fact that his father had more money than he would ever spend in five lifetimes was a reason for mockery as a child. Sure, he got great stuff and was always given the best of every situation, it left him wondering if all the actions he had ever taken were only because his father paid for them. 

The fact that his older brother had a higher IQ than Einstein was a reason for his jealousy and secret ambition to make his family proud. Sesshomaru wasn't smug about himself, it was just stating a fact that the Hinesburg Principle was child's play. There was respect between the brothers, but that only masked an undeniable and underlying current of animosity. The junior and senior often avoided each other at every possible opportunity. 

Inuyasha acted the way he did for one reason, and one reason only. He was lonely, and he wanted attention. Maybe setting the gym on fire and releasing a gallon of live baitfish into the school swimming pool wasn't the best way to go about it. Granted, there were drawbacks to hotwiring the P.A. system to play a recording in Yiddish and hijacking the sports coach's golf cart. But those feats earned him fame and respect. They got him the attention that he wanted, so they were good decisions in his eyes. In the eyes of his parents and the administration, that was another thing entirely.

Now, the basics about Inuyasha is that is unmistakable. Once you see him, there is no way you'll ever forget him. He makes that kind of impression on someone. People, especially his best friend Miroku, would tell you that there is nothing special about Inuyasha. Sure, his features are rare. His eyes are amber, lightened to the point where they looked like molten gold, and his hair is silver-white, growing straight but kept short to allow spiking. (Yes, Inuyasha with short hair. It had to be done.) Maybe he was good-looking, bordering on the phrase 'hottie', but beyond that, there was nothing that special about him.

At least that was Kagome's first impression when she met him, face to face, on her second day of school. The 5' 11" junior dressed in baggy black clothes had sauntered up to her between third and fourth period, Sango on one arm and Rin on the other. That was when her new band mates introduced the leader of their group. 

"Ah, the bottle thrower," Kagome said with a half-smirk. "I must say you have impeccable aim."

"Ah, the a-social Spiderman groupie," he quipped. "It's nice to see you without a comic book in the way." Kagome smiled sweetly, an action that the two girls beside Inuyasha then recognized as Kagome at her scariest. Once you got to know the basics of their new friend, she was phenomenally easy to predict. But for someone like Inuyasha, who had never before lain eyes on her, you'd never see it coming from the petite female.

"Well, next time you want my attention, you should try speaking in words rather then '_Quest for Fire' _alphabets." (For all those who don't know, _Quest For Fire_ was a movie about prehistoric man, so Kagome is basically calling him underdeveloped.)

Inuyasha blinked, completely taken aback. It had been years since anyone had dared to insult him, let alone to his face! Then again, the girl was new. She just had to learn her place. "Well, it's very obvious that you are the new girl," he commented nonchalantly.

"Oh?" was all she said, her eyes widening innocently. "Why do you say that?"

"You don't know who I am." It was a simple reply. Inuyasha just couldn't comprehend how utterly pompous and egotistical he sounded. Sango and Rin could see this conversation was heading for certain disaster, so they attempted to turn the conversation.

"So Kagome, how do you like Kaede?" Rin said quickly, referring to their music teacher. Kagome squinted a moment longer at Inuyasha before turning to her new friend.

"I think she's brilliant." Both the goth-girl and the peer-leader grinned broadly. 

Inuyasha scoffed. "She's an old coot." Sango and Rin winced, turning on him. They were ready to have a few words, but Kagome calmly beat them before they could beat _him_, into a meat pie. 

"Well, that is only coming from someone who can not comprehend the advancement of music." The way she said it made it sound like it was simply stating a fact she thought was true. And in fact, it was. But Kagome was loving it. This was the first time she had felt normal in quite some time, and if arguing with some moderately attractive clown was the key to normalcy, then he better prepare for battle. 

"Are you saying that I have a small brain?" Inuyasha asked, aghast. Who was this girl that she would talk to him like that? For another thing, why was she so quick to bait him? He narrowed his gold eyes to survey her. 

She wasn't bad to look at, this Kagome Higurashi. She was petite, but had a mouth to make up for what she lacked in size. Her eyes were her most attractive feature, large and gray, rimmed with thick lashes. Her ebony hair fell a few inches passed her shoulder in this wavy way that looked air-dried rather then styled. She looked like the kind of girl who was confidant in the way she looked, the kind who had no wish to fit to anyone's definition but her own. That made him feel rather intimidated, though he'd never admit it. She was, over all, a very pretty girl. But the fact that she had a sharp tongue dulled that attribute to near non-existence. 

"Oh course not," Kagome was quick to deny, pressing her books to her chest and appearing shocked. "I didn't say anything about your brain."

"Kagome," Sango warned, shaking her head a little. "This is not a fight you want to start." Inuyasha smirked. Sango knew how things worked, and if Kagome wanted to survive in Tokyo Heights, she better learn quickly. Except, Sango's warning only succeeded in spurring Kagome on. She opened her mouth to give him a bigger piece of her mind when Rin stepped between them.

"Well, this has been a fun time, but we should be getting to class now! Bye Inuyasha, see ya after school San." Then Rin grabbed Kagome's arm and propelled her down the hallway. Sango stood next to Inuyasha, waving forlornly. 

"What's the big idea?" Kagome asked Rin after they rounded a corner and we out of the line of sight. She jerked her arm from Rin's grasp and glared.

"Trust me when I say that you do _not _want Inuyasha as your enemy." 

"Like I care about one guy who thinks he owns the world," Kagome scoffed. "He can go to hell."

"No Kagome," Rin said with a shake of her head. "More likely, he'll make your life into hell. Inuyasha is a really nice guy, once you get passed the ego trip. But when he gets mad, there really isn't a lot that he won't do to settle a score. Plus, he's got the entire school at his finger tips."

"I don't care," Kagome said curtly. "I've dealt with worse than him back home. You've no idea the things I had to go threw with Hojo." As soon as she said that, Kagome paled. Images flashed before her eyes as she stood in the hallway, staring passed Rin.

Red. Flashes of blood-stained skin and cloth. The smell of blood was everywhere, it was assaulting her senses and choking her. She looked down at her hands, hands from the past, and saw them coated in the blood. There was shattered glass everywhere, mixed into the pool of red liquid as it grew beside her. Cold asphalt was beneath her knees as she sat in the middle of the street, in the dead of night. 

"Kagome?" Rin said for the third time, touching her shoulder this time. Kagome jumped and flew back three feet.

"Rin?"

"Are you okay?" Rin was worried. Kagome's face had gone white and she was shaking. Kagome shook her head and flashed a rehearsed smile.

"Yeah, sorry. I didn't mean to weird out or anything." Kagome pressed a hand to her face, just so Rin couldn't see in her eyes and know how scared she was for only a moment of a memory. "We've got to get to class. Come on."

Rin didn't say anything about the incident in the hallway, and Kagome didn't bring it up. Rin did mention it to Sango, and the gothic beauty seemed to worry over it. But such thoughts were taken from them when Kagome appeared in the band room after school, in full swing, and ready to rock. She had brought her own guitar from home and the three of them set up while awaiting the arrival of Kaede.

Inuyasha sat across the hood of his brother's car, looking up at the cloudy sky. It was supposed to rain that afternoon, and all day tomorrow. It obliterated the plans that he and Miroku had made to assault the football field after school let out on the half-day. They just wanted to show their spirit for their team's game tomorrow. What's a better way of showing spirit than vandalism? 

"I do hope you didn't scratch my car," Sesshomaru said in his monotone voice. "If you did, I'd have to kill you."

"I didn't scratch your precious car," Inuyasha said testily, hopping off the hood and pulling the black knit hat that was in his jacket's pocket over his hair. 

"Good, now grab your friend and get in before I leave." Inuyasha rolled his eyes and looked around the parking lot. Miroku was making his rounds, trying a new bout of pick-up lines on all the females trying to get into their cars. There was only three ways to get rid of Miroku when he was 'shmoozing'. A girl could either call her boyfriend, attack him with pepper spray, or Inuyasha would drag him off. The third option seemed the best suited for this afternoon since the girl Miroku was attempting to pick up right now was two seconds from pulling out the pepper spray.

"Moron, are you actually _trying_ to get your ass kicked on a daily basis?" Inuyasha yelled at him.

"Of course not," Miroku replied, trying to pull himself free from where Inuyasha was gripping the back of his shirt. "But all is fair in love and war, my friend."

"Then you won't mind calling a seize-fire for the day," the other boy said as they reached Sesshomaru's care again. 

"You never let me have any fun," Miroku pouted, violet eyes sparkling with amusement. The hat he wore covered his head of messy black hair, but a few stray strand stuck out from under the brim, making him look disheveled, but still quite cute. Inuyasha pushed him head-first into the backseat of the car.

"Easy on the leather," Sesshomaru growled.

"Home Jeeves," Inuyasha laughed. His brother chose not to reply. 

"So dear, how was your day," Miroku joked.

"Your girlfriend and Rin introduced me to a harpy today," Inuyasha growled.

"My dearest Sango? Why didn't you tell me she was about!?" Miroku accused.

"Because you were busy hitting on another girl, and I don't think she appreciates seeing that."

"You know that if she only said she'd be my girlfriend then I wouldn't have to hit on all this abusive girls." Miroku looked dreamy-eyed. "No one hits as hard as Sango."

"You are sick," Inuyasha said slowly, shaking his head. Miroku only shrugged.

"Tell me about the harpy."

"This new girl, Kagome something or other."

"The one you threw the bottle at yesterday?"

"Yes, the girl I threw the bottle at," Inuyasha drawled, slumping into his seat. "She's got attitude to spare, that one. But the girls seem to really like her, so I'll have to be on my best behavior."

"No giving her food poisoning," Miroku warned. "The last time you did that, the girls wouldn't talk to us for a month."

"But they got over it eventually!"

"Oh, will you stop acting like an immature child," Sesshomaru yelled from the front seat. He actually sounded annoyed. "Just because you're pissed that some girl had half a brain enough to stand up to you doesn't mean you have the right to get pissy about it."

"Shut up Fluffy," Inuyasha yelled back.

"Don't make me pull this car over, because you _know_ I will call Mom." 

"You better not call Mom!" Inuyasha said quickly.

"Then stop your bitching." The younger grumbled a little, but settled into normal conversation with Miroku. He could tell right now that this was going to be an '_enjoyable'_ experience, knowing Kagome. 

A/N: Thank you all who reviewed last chapter. I hope this one got you teased enough to read the rest. Next chapter deals with the first actually showing of _The Shikon Jewels _in action, and you know who will be in the audience. Hopefully that chapter will be out Thursday. Please remember to review!


	4. Poptarts and Poetry

A/N: Here we go, chapter 4! I'm kind of in a depressed mood right now. I'm listening to this song called _Suicide Note _by Johnette Napolitano, and it's really sad. But I like it. It's on the _Underworld _soundtrack which is a wicked awesome movie and good music too. Anyway, this is kind of a heavy chapter. I hope you all enjoy it!

Demented child in the corner: Well, I won't be getting into the entire story of what happened between Kagome and Hojo for another chapter or two, but I will explain. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

Shorty40: No, Kikyo is not in this story. I wanted this to be short and sweet, adding her would have taken too long. If you like high school fics with Inu and Kag going at it, you'll like the serious I'm going to start after I finish this story. Haven't picked a title, I'll keep ya'll posted, but I plan a juicy bout of high school drama. Thanks for reading!

Briar: No, I put a-social for a reason. Anti-social is someone who avoids all human contact. A-social is someone who had minimal contact. Yes, I am a huge spidey fan, so I had to have the comic in there, lol. Yes, this is an Inu/Kag fic, yes Miroku does deserve a swift kick there sometimes, but he's just cute so we can overlook it. Thanks for the review!

Sabishii-sama: Thank you, you are very sweet to say so. I'm glad you like the story. Thank you for reading and reviewing!

Gopher2806: Lol, yes I thought it would be funny to invoke the almight threat--telling mom. My brothers and I fight like that all the time. Thanks for reading and for the review!

Hanyougal: I'm so happy that you love my story! You make writing it worth while. Thank you soooo much for the review and for reading. I dedicate this chapter to you! 

Shadowcat15: There will be more Fluffy next chapter, I promise! He's only in it for a few seconds in this chapter. Thank you for reading, and for the review!

****

All I Want For Christmas Is You

Chapter 4: Poptarts and Poetry

Kagome's days were peaceful, except for the occasional tiff with Inuyasha. Her days were spent in school, her afternoon and weekends practicing music with Rin and Sango--who were her best friends in no time--and her evenings were spent at home. Tokyo Heights really wasn't as bad as Kagome had thought it would be. She loved spending time with her grandfather. He was crazy, but just enough to be funny about it. Kagome and Souta got along like most older sisters and younger brothers, they squabbled but there was always underlying affection. Even her relationship with her parents were growing back to where it had been before that summer, when Kagome tried to cut herself off from everyone. Little by little, the Higurashi family was returning.

Thanksgiving had come and gone, and it was now the second week of December. Kagome had watched the lighting of the tree in Rockefeller Center and vowed to get there before Christmas. Rin and Sango were already in on it, as long as they could con others into going. Safety in numbers after all. They even made a plan of it to go the next weekend. But this weekend was more important. This weekend was the very first performance of _The Shikon Jewels_. 

Tokyo Heights High had a student coffee house. They held it in the gym every Friday night where students would get up to a podium and read poetry or perform a talent. The Shikon Jewels, thanks to Kaede, had booked podium time. This would be the first time they played for anyone but Kaede, and Kagome was getting a little nervous. When she went to Sleep on Thursday night, she wasn't sure she'd even be able to sing the next day.

She was woken up on Friday morning by Souta, leaping on to her bed and stealing her pillow. Kagome chased him out, beat him with the pillow, then changed into her normal preppy outfit. What she planned to wear for the performance that evening was in a plastic bag in her backpack. This was her chance to show that 'other' Kagome, the double.

Rin and Sango met her at the front steps of the Shrine. "Morning! Sorry I'm late," Kagome said with a grin as she greeted her friends. "I couldn't decide which skirt to wear. The green one, or the olive one?" 

"I think the olive brings out your eyes," Rin concluded with a grin.

"No, definitely the green one," Sango disagreed. "It fits her better."

"Well that's your opinion," Kagome interjected, adjusting her 'forest green' skirt self-consciously, eyeing the gothic girl. "You don't have to worry, all you have to chose from is 'the little black dress', 'the little black shirt' or 'the little black jeans'."

"Hey," Sango said defensively. "There is more in my closet then black!" Both girls stared at her. "Ok, there's not." 

Kagome turned to Rin. "Pay up."

Rin handed Kagome a five dollar bill. "Con artist." Kagome grinned sweetly. 

"Anyway," Sango said haughtily. "Are we all good for tonight?"

Kagome took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Her nerves were tied in knots, but she couldn't let down her new friends. "Yeah, I think we're good to go."

"Good, here." Rin and Kagome were each handed a strawberry poptart. "Breakfast on the go." All they could do was laugh as they reached the school.

Inuyasha sat in the backseat of Sesshomaru's car, same as every day. Miroku sat beside him, looking out the window at all the girls as they entered the parking lot, just like always. Sesshomaru was driving and silent, just like always. This was shaping up to be another boring, useless day of his education. Just as the car parked, Inuyasha leapt out the door, and rammed straight into a soft body.

"Meep!" yelled the girl as she fell back on to the ground.

"Kagome! Are you alright?" Sango asked, pulling her up.

"Inuyasha! Watch where you're going!" Rin scolded, sending a hot glare at the boy. Inuyasha looked as surprised as Kagome.

"I didn't see her coming! She should watch where she's going!" 

Kagome glared at Inuyasha, brushing off her short skirt. Without a word, she stuck her chin in the air and walked off, the picture of polite irritation and feminine grace. He had to hand it to her. If there was one thing that Kagome Higurashi was, it was aloof. She could act indifferent and pull it off without the slightest bit of arrogance. 

"You know, you can really be a rude jackass," Sango growled, as she and Rin walked off after their friend. 

"I agree with the girls," Miroku said with the look of a wounded puppy. He scampered off before Inuyasha could turn on him. Sesshomaru materialized beside him, looking straight so no one could accuse him of actually paying any attention to Inuyasha.

"You know, little brother," Sesshomaru said tentatively. They both knew that he used that term lightly. "You should take the advice and go easier on someone like that."

"And why should I?" Inuyasha snapped. Why was everyone suddenly on his case? Kagome was just as much an antagonist as he was! 

"You can't see it?" Sesshomaru raised one eyebrow in a semi-surprised arch. "I thought you were the one who prided himself on being a people-person."

"Shut up…" Sesshomaru shook his head and sighed. 

Just as he was moving off, he turned back. "You really can't see it in her eyes, can you?"

"What _are_ you babbling about?" Inuyasha stressed, totally confused by this uncharacteristic behavior. Sesshomaru only shook his head and continued on his way. Inuyasha waited outside by himself for a little longer, trying to prolong going to his math class. 

He leaned against the hood of the car, yawning. Inuyasha examined his sneakers for something interesting as giggling girls and laughing guys passed by him, entering the school. Some said polite greetings, others waved and whispered. Some just whispered. Inuyasha took it in stride, thinking it better to be thought of as a threat than as a weakling. His eyes burned into the asphalt of the parking lot, and that is when he saw it. 

Just out of the corner of his eye, a flash of blue that came from near the front tire of the car. Bending down, Inuyasha scooped up the beaten looking blue notebook with curiosity. There were doodles etched all over the cover and the back. He flipped to the first page and saw a name scrawled across the inside cover. In large, flowing script lettering it read, clear as day, Kagome Higurashi.

"Well, well," he said to himself, but not in a malicious way. "What have we here?"

The first few pages were just random scrawling of musical notes, melodies for songs that he couldn't begin to read. The first bell rang and Inuyasha walked toward the school, flipping through pages covered with small doodles and scribbled out lyrics. There were poems full of laughter and jokes, ballads of longing and heartbreak. Some spoke of family and fear. It seemed the further he got into the notebook, the darker the material became. Words flowed into him about death and blood, about pain and nightmares that haunted and burned. She spoke of inescapable things that hid when you closed your eyes.

The last few pages were selected quotes, parts of a poem called _The Light and the Darkness_; it seemed to be her favorite. 

__

"She was light unfiltered, light unaltered, light unrestrained. There was no darkness within her heart, nothing but purity and love and honor. She was the wind that ruffled the feathers on an angel's wing, she was the laughter of a child, the kiss of a lover, the first flowers to open in the Spring once given the tender touch of the sun's rays. She was all things pure and beautiful. She was what healed all wounds and dulled all pain. She was the image held on to by the suffering and the sick. But there was a loneliness that called within her, a secret yearning that no flower could cure and no water could quench.

Light can burn brightest, but it is dull when burning for no one."

For some reason, that poem struck him as something extremely personal. Like the poem had been written about Kagome, or for her. It just felt to him like it was something that meant a great deal to Kagome. As he continued reading on, he was struck again by the dramatic dynamic of the poetry. It seemed like it was one of those mournful ballads that country singers liked to sing about. Songs of unrequited love, songs of broken hearts and dreams, but most of all, songs of longing too strong to be forgotten or put aside. He went to his second period, English, still engulfed in reading the notebook and all the wisdom it had to enlighten him with.

__

"He was pure dark, what light had ever glowed within him had been squelched by the years of sorrow and tears. He was the chill that ran up a child's spine, he was the icy kiss on the cheek of every virgin, he was the wild lusting in all men. He was a creature without soul, without love, without light. He was death and suffering, he was silence and despair. He was broken. He was lost and searching, calling for the forlorn light that fled his heart so long ago. Darkness calls, but light dwells within darkness no matter how deep it may become."

So that was the what the light and the darkness was. It was one of those tragic love stories. A Romeo and Juliet situation, star-crossed lovers. Light was what everyone strives to keep, strives to have. It is what makes people who they are, what makes them search. The darkness was what caught them if they fell from that grace. It was pain and anguish, it was simply what was forgotten and what was lost. Light and dark, the good and evil. Kagome was the light, of that he was sure. So did that make him…the dark?

"_Inuyasha_," the teacher's shrill voice cut through the classroom like fire. The junior froze, mid sentence, and looked up to meet the icy gaze of his English teacher. "Since you find our study of Shakespeare so boring, perhaps you would like to share with us whatever you are reading?"

"I'd rather not--" Inuyasha began.

"**_Now_**!" That left no room for argument. With a heavy sigh, Inuyasha rose from his chair and held the notebook in front of him, scanning the page for a new quote and began to read aloud:

__

"He walks enclosed in the shadow of midnight, The stars shine for him alone, the moon falls upon his figure, guiding him in the darkness to the light that burns with such brilliance. For she waits for him in the lonely night, waits for him in all her glory. 

All that is dark and bright meet within his eyes. All that is light and good meet within her heart."

He sighed and looked up. Every eye in the classroom was on him, wide and unbelieving. Even his English teacher, who always had a comment or two to say, was without words after Inuyasha's recitation.

"That was….very good," she said at last. She cleared her throat, and then she continued with the class as if there had been no interruption. Inuyasha sank back into his chair and flipped the notebook closed. He made a mental note to give that back to it's rightful owner whenever he could, which wouldn't likely be until after school since he knew that the girls had a performance at the coffee house that night, and would be practicing at lunch. 

"I can't believe I lost my notebook!" Kagome yelled, digging through her backpack for the eight time that period. "Where could it have gone?"

"Maybe you just left it home," Rin offered, looking somewhere between exasperated and sympathetic.

"No! I always bring it with me everywhere," Kagome said desperately. 

"It was just a notebook Kagome, chill," Sango said at last, tuning her keyboard for the third time.

"You guys don't get it! You don't know what that notebook means to me. There is stuff written in there that is never meant to be seen, ever. It was my muse, I can't write without it."

"I'm sure you'll find it," Rin said again. "Or it will find you. You never know." Kagome looked decidedly sadder.

"Come on then," Sango said, trying to lighten the mood. "We've got music to practice and a concert to perform this night. Could we get back to business?" Kagome nodded and flipped the strap of her guitar over her head. It was going to be a long day without her notebook safely in her bag. She just prayed that whoever found it didn't understand what the means in those words were for.

The last bell of the day and Inuyasha was still in school. One could barely believe it, but it was true. Miroku didn't say anything, he was just to happy to be able to stay after and watch Sango's performance. Sesshomaru had also, surprisingly stayed after. It was only then that he shocked both younger teens with the fact that he watched the coffee house every week because he liked the poetry. Who knew that Sesshomaru was a tortured poet behind that mask of reserve?

The gym was sparsely populated, a group of students clustered here or there. There was a few microphones set up throughout the gym, three set in a corner with a cluster of amps and a set-up of instruments. Inuyasha could only assume that those were for Sango, Rin, and Kagome. He reminded himself to give back the notebook once more, because through the day, he had been tempted more than once to keep it.

Miroku and Inuyasha took a seat near the musical set-up and waited until it was the girls' turn to go up. It was an hour before they were introduced by the host of the coffee house that week, a loud-mouthed junior well on his way to becoming the next Leno named Kouga. (A/N: This is just a cameo, he doesn't play a major role in this.)

"And now, it is my great pleasure to present to you, three lovely ladies of rock, _The Shikon Jewels_!" It seemed that only Miroku and Inuyasha clapped for them. Suddenly, three scantily clad girls came into the gym via the girls' locker room and took positions.

One who could only be Rin, the smallest of the three with a short fall of straight black hair that was streak with hot pink took a seat before the drums. He took the sticks up into two gloved hands--both gloves being hot pink in color and missing the fingers. The jeans she wore were streaked with pink and ripped in several places. She also wore and long sleeved, tight pink shirt. No one would have thought modest little Rin would garnish that much pink eye shadow and wear clothes that made her appear like a sex symbol.

Sango appeared in her normal gothic appearance, only she donned silver mixed with her usual entourage of black. Black eye shadow and lipstick was replaced for silver, and it was streaked through her dark hair. Her clothes were normal, hip-hugging black jeans and a tank top with elbow-length black gloves, but all her garments were littered with silver glitter. Like Rin, her gloves were missing their fingers and her hair was down.

There was a third girl, one who donned the guitar and took the position in front as the lead singer. For a long moment, Inuyasha didn't recognize her. After he did, all he could do was stare. Kagome's color of choice was blue, not a dark blue, but a nearly lapis color that bordered gray. Her once black jeans were stripped and ripped, and her once white tee shirt was splashed. On the front of her shirt, it read in large lettering, _The Shikon Jewels_. Her hair was held up in a dozen small tails, each blended with a streak of gray. Her nails, exposed by her finger-less gloves, were cerulean blue, matching her lipstick and eye shadow. 

The three of them looked ridiculous and punk at the same time. Inuyasha could only guess that they were going for a look that they could make fun of later. He turned to Miroku, ready to ask his opinion, but the pervert was too busy drooling. Inuyasha sighed as the 'concert' began.

"Hey everyone," Kagome said into the speaker. "My name is Kagome, I'm the guitarist and lead singer of this group." She turned to Sango, pointing a blue nail in her direction. "This here is Sango. She's our keyboardist and will be providing back-up for me. And finally, in the back, we have Rin on drums. We are, _The Shikon Jewels_, and we hope you like our music tonight." 

Sango leaned over and spoke into the microphone. "Tonight, we are performing one original song, written by our own drummer and co-written by our guitarist. And then an array of stuff we've been practicing. The title of our first piece is 'Smile'."

Rin held up her sticks, blushing slightly. She hit them together, shouting the count up until four, then the band began to play the melody to their first song. It was an alternative beat, not hard rock because of the softer piano music in the foreground, but it wasn't pop-rock. It had a certain edge.

__

"When you walk into a crowed room,

The lights dim for only you.

When you turn to look at me,

I can feel my heart race.

In all the places that I've seen,

Never have I met a soul as beautiful as you,

Your voice leaves a lasting feeling over me,

And your eyes leave and echo in my heart.

Once in a while I get to see you smile,

And I know that we're meant to be,

Once in a while I get to see you smile,

And I know what it is you do to me.

You opened that long-closed door,

You showed me the hidden way,

The path looked long until you took my hand,

You shared with me your secret world,

Now I've come to show you mine,

Take my hand and I'll show you the way.

Once in a while I get to see you smile,

And I know that we're meant to be,

Once in a while I get to see you smile,

And I know what it is you do to me.

Live life while you can is what you always told me,

Catch the freedom in the palm of your hands,

Have faith in what you know and what you feel,

Believe in what you can't see because the heart never lies.

Once in a while I get to see you smile,

And I know that we're meant to be,

Once in a while I get to see you smile,

And I know what it is you do to me.

Let me help you,

Let me save you,

Let me love you,

Let me be yours.

Once in a while I get to see you smile,

And I know that we're meant to be,

Once in a while I get to see you smile,

And I know what it is you do to me.

The riff ended on a high note and the last cord of Kagome's voice died away in the gym. It left everyone speechless, but it didn't take long before the applause roared from the group of onlookers. It was needless to say that the rest of the songs they played, four contemporary songs from a few popular bands, had the attention of everyone attending the coffee house. When the girls departed, there was a round of 'encore!' but the _Jewels_ were tired and needed to change before going home. Inuyasha and Miroku waited for the girls ad the coffee house dispersed for the evening.

"What do you guys want?" Sango asked as the three exited the locker room, a back holding their clothes in hand. She eyed Miroku speculatively, like he was something to be wary of even though she wanted him to be there.

"We just wanted to congratulate the Jewels on a stunning performance," he replied with a charming smile and a flirtatious glint in his eye. "And may I say the name fits you ladies well." All three of them blushed.

"Well thank you very much," Kagome said with a nod. "I should get going, my dad's probably waiting outside. See you girls tomorrow?" 

"Bye Kagome," Rin waved.

"Later Kag," Sango said with a smile. Kagome made her exit and Inuyasha followed.

"Hey, Kagome," he called, trailing behind. She turned and frowned, finding it was him. 

"Listen Inuyasha, I'm cold and tired and my father is waiting. Can't you mock me about this on Monday?"

"I'm not going to mock you," he said with a sigh. "I just thought you'd like to have this back." He held out the notebook to her. Kagome's eyes went wide before she snatched the book from him and hugged it to her chest.

"Did you read it?"

Inuyasha opened him mouth to deny it, but he found that he couldn't . Or rather, he saw no reason to deny it. "Yeah, I read some of it." Kagome nodded and turned on her heel, running to the truck waiting in the parking lot. Inuyasha didn't follow, he felt bad enough as it was. Her kicking him in a sensitive body part would have only made things worse.

"Kagome?" her father asked softly when she threw herself into the front seat. "Are you alright?"

"Yes Dad," she said with a nod. "I'm fine." Kagome had never lied so badly in her life.

A/N: Okay, here is chapter 4. Only three more chapters to go! I think I can still finish this before Christmas, what do you guys think? Review and it may help me along.


	5. Under the Christmas Tree

A/N: Hey, Chapter 5 is up and ready to go! I want to thank all of you holiday fiends who have been reading this story. I do like it, I'm a big fan of angst and high school drama. I promise to update A Fighter's Story after Christmas, I really want to finish this one first. I hope you enjoy this chapter, there is some Sango/Miroku fluff. And get ready for a flashback with some insight as to the 'accident'. All will be explained next chapter.

Inu-yasha Wizz: Here is more of what you wanted. Thanks for the review and please continue reading!

Gopher2806: Well, I wish I could take credit for them both, but alas, I can not. The story and poem are mine, but the songs in this fic are not. All the original lyrics in this story were co-written by my brother and his band, _Chaos Legion._ Although I did help! Thanks for the review and please keep reading!

Amieva: I'm so happy that this story is worthy of your favorites list and that you think it's uber-awesome. I do hope the Glomp Gods smile upon you as well. Here is the review that you asked for. I dedicate this chapter to you! Thanks for the review and for reading.

hanyougal: Thank you, I'm glad you liked the chapter. I like to dedicate each chapter to a new reader, the ones who send me spiffy reviews, lol. In answer to your question, I co-wrote the lyrics to _Smile_ and _Lovestory_, the song from chapter 2. _Alone_, the song from Chapter 1 was written by my brother. Each of these songs are actual songs performed by their band, _Chaos Legion._ Thanks for reading and for the review!

Kayanna: Thank you for reading my story, and I'm glad you like it so much. Yes, I like how Kagome turned out as well. She's a little like me, an old soul with a lot of energy. No, she didn't kill Hojo…come on people, she's not a murderer! But if you read this chapter, you'll understand that she was there _when_ he died. Thanks for the review.

asian-anime: Thank you for reading my story, your liking of my work gives me great joy. I'm glad that you also like my writing skills, I know I've worked really hard to develop them. Thanks for putting me on your favorites list. As for the songs, I co-wrote _Smile_ and _Lovestory_. _Alone_, the song from the first chapter, was written by my brother. All these songs are actually performed by my brother's band, _Chaos Legion_. Thanks for reading and for the review.

Miko Sakura-sama: I hope you're faith in me is right. I'm trying my hardest to get this done by Christmas day. All the support of my readers helps a bunch. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

Psycho-Sk8er-Girl: Thank you for reading my story, and I'm glad that you like it! I've worked really hard to make this an interesting plot and takes place during my favorite time of the year. Don't worry, this Christmas Story is only the beginning. I plan on using this same story for a few other holiday shorts. Just want to get it done for Christmas. Thanks for the review!

Josie: Thank you for the compliment, you make me blush! Everyone keeps asking me if she killed Hojo…why do you think she's a murderer?!? Even if it was an accident, I wouldn't make her kill Hojo! He's too cute and innocent to be killed by our loveable heroine! You'll get a look at what happened in this chapter, and all will be explained in the next chapter, so keep reading. Thanks for reviewing!

****

All I Want For Christmas Is You

Chapter 5: Under the Christmas Tree

Kagome spent most of her weekend in her room. Someone had read her notebook, the most sacred possession she owned. The one thing that no one was ever supposed to see in her lifetime. And who was the person to read it? The one person she would have killed to keep from reading it. Questions flitted through her mind. Did he read all of it? Did he understand it? Could he tell what the last entries, the poem and the songs…could he know?

"No," Kagome told herself harshly. "There is no way in all the seven hells that he could know what any of that meant. He's never read _Light and the Darkness_, he wouldn't know the metaphor." But if there was one thing about Inuyasha that she knew, it was that he was not dense. He may have been immature and self-centered, but he was far from stupid. He might know that the poem was referring to him.

Kagome ran her fingers through her hair and fell back on to her pillows. There really wasn't much she could do about it now. He'd already read it. There was no way to change the past, that was a lesson she knew quite well. But she knew others things too. Like not to avoid a subject, because if people think you're hiding something they are more likely to blow it out of proportion. Confrontation was not always the easiest of solutions, but it helped resolve issues a lot quicker than walking on eggshells. 

Kagome was a master of self-reliance. Over the last few months, she had to rely on herself a lot more than she ever had before. She loved her family, but they just didn't understand what it had felt like. Her body clenched and went cold. Kagome took several deep breaths, willing herself to calm down, to not give in to the turning of her stomach. If she didn't get a handle on this problem, her family might think she was bulimic.

"Deep breaths," Kagome whispered to herself. "In and out. Inhale…exhale…inhale…" After a few minutes of coaching herself into calm, Kagome fell into a restless sleep. Like always, her dreams were nightmares.

_The car was waiting on the street, just like he said it would be. Kagome tossed her backpack out the window and shimmied down the fire escape to the ground floor. Hojo caught her on the bottom. Hand in hand, they made it back to his car. Kagome in the passenger seat; he was driving. _

The drive was really blurred for her. Songs from the radio meshed together. The scenery flew by the tinted windows. The car was filled with music and laughing. The echo was the laughing. Hojo's low, hearty laughter that always sounded like he was laughing from the tip of his toes to the roots of his hair. He was never fake, not even with the black eye and fresh bruises he sported. 

They had parked the car on the side of the road around 3 am. He was too tired to drive anymore and Kagome was half asleep as it was. Hojo had roused her, pulling her out of the passenger seat and on to the road.

"Come on Kag, you can't fall asleep on me now," he teased, an arm around her waist. "We've got such a long way to go."

"I'm awake," she replied, though her droopy eyes gave her away. "I'm just not sure that I'll stay that way."

"Sure, abandon me for sleep while I pine away in the backseat." Kagome giggled and leaned into him as they walked a little ways from the car, trying to stay awake by moving.

"Are you sure this is the right thing to do?" she asked, her smile fading. "We could get help. There can be others ways than this."

"Kagome," Hojo breathed, his arms tightening around her. "You know as well as I do, no one will ever believe me. He's too powerful. I can't do anything but run away." He sighed and held her back from him, hands cupping each side of her face. "You don't have to come with me. I'll take you home, right now, if you asked me to."

Kagome shook her head fiercely. "Hojo, you're my best friend. Whatever happens, I'm on your side. There is nowhere you could go that I wouldn't go with you." She smiled, a few tears falling from her stormy eyes. "It's you and me, just like always."

Hojo nodded, tears glittering in his own eyes. Kagome felt that he didn't trust himself to speak. They stood there for a while, in the silent, semi-dark street. There were no towns for miles on either side. They were far enough now that they could sleep a few hours and continue on before anyone found them. They weren't really sure where to go, just away.

That was when everything went wrong. That was when they saw lights coming from behind. Coming from the direction they had come. The car was speeding, coming up the curve of the road faster than was legal.

"It's him," Hojo breathed, his entire body tensed.

"Go," Kagome said, pushing him towards the car. They had to make it back to Hojo's car. The speeding vehicle rounded the bend, and Kagome got the clear view of a blue BMW flooring toward them. She clawed at the handle to the door of the car, but it was locked. The car was coming, it had turned sharply. Kagome stood in front of her door.

Everything moved in slow motion. The car was going to hit her, ram into the other car. She was about to be hit by a car. She was going to die. There was only a breath before the car would strike her, but that was when she saw him. Hojo. 

"Kagome!" he yelled, just as he crashed into her. Kagome was flung ten feet from the car, skittering across the asphalt. She somersaulted to a stop just in time to see the BMW strike Hojo and ram the car into the roadside trees.

"Hojo!" she screamed. Screaming echoed in her ears, the shattering of glass. It fell everywhere, cutting into her hands as she held them up to shield her face. The crunch of metal, the screeching of tires. All of it was burned into her mind forever.

It was hot somewhere, there must have been a fire but she didn't see it. Smoke was circling the area and she choked as she fell to her knees. Kagome made her way to the crash by crawling. For a moment, she forgot about the cell phone in her back pocket, but when she remembered, she quickly dialed 9-1-1. She didn't approach the offending car, she was looking for Hojo.

Because she had been yelling at the operator, Kagome hadn't noticed Hojo was laying there at first. But when she saw him, on the ground in a pool of blood-his blood-she dropped the phone and crawled to him. Glassy eyes the color of chocolate looked up at her. She took his hand as his chest rose and fell for the last few times. 

"Hojo," she sobbed. "It's me, it's Kagome." There was no recognition that he heard her. No blinking of the eyes nor movement of the lips. "You can't die on me Hojo. You can't leave me alone. Please!" His breath came out in a low hiss, eyelids fluttered closed, and his chest didn't rise again. "No, Hojo!"

"Hojo!" Kagome screamed, throwing off her blanket and sitting up in bed. Cold sweat had broken out all over her body and tears had fallen from her eyes. Kagome took several deep breaths, willing her heart to stop beating so fast. But even though her heart rate was down, Kagome raced from her bed to the bathroom. 

Inuyasha waited in the parking lot until the second bell, hoping to grab Kagome before homeroom. Now that she had had a weekend to cool off, he wanted to apologize properly. The only catch was that Kagome wasn't in school. Rin was the one to tell him as she leaned against the doorway beside him just before the last bell rang. Kagome was sick and couldn't come to school. He hoped that he wasn't the cause of that.

The truth was, he had nothing to do with it. Kagome had been caught in the bathroom once again by her father, and he made her stay home from school the next day. Everyone started worrying about Kagome again. Poor, sweet Kagome who never seemed to do anything right. Monday's activities included sleeping, hiding under her pillows, sleeping, watching old reruns of NYPD Blue, and sleeping some more. There was one point where she tried to play her guitar, but it had felt strange in her hands. Like she shouldn't touch something like that when feeling as low as she did. If she didn't feel as guilty and shameful as she did.

The rest of the week passed along those lines. Rin and Sango did their best to cheer her up, and Kagome loved them for it, but she was just too far down the self-pity trail to come back so easily. Neither of the other girls knew what was really wrong wit Kagome. They knew that something bad had happened to Kagome before she had moved, she had hinted at something but never told them what exactly. Whatever it was, that was Kagome's prerogative to keep it to herself. But Rin and Sango would be damned if they let her miss out on holiday festivities because of bad memories.

The trip to New York was still planned for Saturday, trouble was that the girls needed to get other people to come with them in order to get permission to go. Preferably someone older, and more mature. That was when they enlisted aid, and it was not cheaply given.

"You want me to go to New York with you?" Miroku asked Sango with wide and suspicious eyes. "Is this some kind of a trick?"

"No trick," she assured him. "It's just that, Kagome's been feeling so down and we want to cheer her up."

"She's always saying how she wants to go see the tree in New York," Rin added. "But we can't go unless we get other people to come with us."

"But why me?" Miroku asked again. 

"We want you to persuade Inuyasha and Sesshomaru to come with us too," Sango said at last, glaring at Rin from the corner of her eye. Oh, she'd hate this once it was over. "Please, Miroku?" Sango asked, pouting slightly and trying her best not to wince. Sango was not the kind of girl to rely on the weakness of her sex, but that was the only card she had over Miroku.

"One condition," he said at last. "And I can't make any guarantees because those brothers are freaks and could refuse."

"What's the condition?" Rin asked.

"Sango has to spend the majority of the trip with me." He grinned in triumph. Sango looked like she was going to have a stroke.

"Deal," Rin agreed and steered Sango off before she came to her senses again.

"Oh, I'm good," Miroku commented to himself with a smug smile and went off in search of his friend. 

He found Inuyasha same place he always was once school let out, laying on the hood of Sesshomaru's car. It was the one thing Sesshomaru hated the most--when people touched his car. Especially Inuyasha. "Hey Inuyasha," Miroku said cheerily, trying to come up with a tactful way of getting this done. "What are you doing tomorrow?"

"Cartoons, man," Inuyasha replied without getting up. "New _Teen Titans_." 

"To hell with that," Miroku said suddenly, pulling Inuyasha off the car by his ankles. "Come to New York with me."

"What?" Inuyasha asked, hitting the ground hard and two seconds before he vowed to kill Miroku with the fire of a thousand suns.

"I'm going to New York tomorrow afternoon, to go see the tree. Come with us."

"Who's 'we'?"

_"Damn," _Miroku thought to himself. _"Let it slip. Oh well." _"Me and the girls, Sango, Rin, and Kagome. Come with us?"

Inuyasha shrugged once and brushed himself off. "Sure, why not?"

Miroku only blinked back at him. Since when was Inuyasha so meek? Today really was a freaky day. "Do, ah, Do you think you could get Sesshomaru to come?"

"Why would you want him to come?" Inuyasha said with a raised eyebrow.

"Rin's idea."

"Ah, well, I don't know. I'll have to ask him."

"Ask him what?" Sesshomaru commented, unlocking the driver's side door and then unlocking the backseat for his two passengers.

"Want to come to New York with us tomorrow?" Miroku asked. "Rin asked me to ask you and 'Yash. Therefore I ask."

"I have nothing better to do," Sesshomaru said after a minute of consideration. "I guess someone has to make sure you two idiots don't get arrested."

"Shut up Fluffy," Inuyasha grumbled.

"Inuyasha," Sesshomaru said in warning, holding up his cell phone.

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry. Just don't call Mom!"

"Thank you."

Kagome really did not want to go now that she knew Inuyasha was going to be there. Why did they have to invite him, _of all people_! She didn't care if she ever saw the Christmas Tree. She didn't want to have anything to do with him, not after he read her notebook. The small fact that he had read the most insightful bits of her mind made Kagome feel extremely exposed when around him. 

But Rin and Sango could not take no for an answer. They showed up at the Shrine at noon on Saturday, just as promised, and kidnapped her away to the bus station with a promise to her parents that they would be home by midnight. The bus station was where they met the boys. Sesshomaru had been the one to suggest the bus. He'd been to New York the most times out of any of them, and knew that the bus was a much safer route than driving there yourself.

Sango, as per the agreement, sat with Miroku in the back of the bus. Every now and then during the drive, you'd hear a shout of 'pervert' and a loud thud. Once Miroku landed three rows up the aisle and had to crawl back to his seat. Kagome watched in amusement, listening to her _Finch_ cd on her headphones during the ride. 

When they reached the station, Sesshomaru took charge. "Okay people, let me lay down a few rules." Inuyasha groaned and was given a dark glare. "I still have my cell phone." That shut up the younger brother. "As I was saying, I don't want anyone getting lost, so never wander off on your own. There are six of us, so it would be best to walk in pairs of two."

"Anything else?" Inuyasha asked in a sarcastically nice way.

"Yes," his brother replied smoothly. "No buying anything illegal. Do doing anything that could get you arrested. Miroku, try to refrain from grabbing New York's female population."

"Don't worry," the junior piped up. "With Sango around, I don't need to grope anyone else." Sango blushed, looking a mixture of flattered and disgusted. 

"Yes well," Sesshomaru said with a shrug. "Just attempt to _pretend_ you have manners."

"Will do boss," Inuyasha said, snapping off a salute. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and started walking off. Rin fell into step beside him. Sango ran off after them, Miroku hot on the trail. Thus left Kagome and Inuyasha together. "And then there were two," he quipped. 

"She left me, little fink," Kagome crowed, vowing eternal revenge on Rin. 

"Sorry I'm not the most glittering of company," Inuyasha said, looking slightly wounded.

"You read my notebook," Kagome said with narrowed eyes. "Did you expect me to thank you?"

"It's not like I stole it!" he retorted. "You dropped it, I picked it up. I was only flipping through some of the pages to see who it belonged to." It wasn't a complete lie. He knew who it belonged to right off, but he had wanted to see what really made this girl tick.

Kagome flushed. "My name is on the inside cover," she said hotly. "It's hard to miss."

"I read it backwards!"

"Why?!"

"Mango overdose!" he cried. Kagome blinked at him. Inuyasha was the picture of outrage, and yet, he looked…comical. His eyebrow twitched as if he was trying very, very hard not to do her physical harm. There was just something about the way he stood that made her want to laugh. So she did. She laughed right in his face. Inuyasha only blinked, anger dissipating. Why the hell was she laughing at him?

"Hey, lagers," Sesshomaru called. "Let's pick up the pace a little." 

Kagome felt a million times better. Sometimes, a person only needs a good laugh to shed a large burden. In this case, Inuyasha was both the cause and solution. For some odd reason, that didn't bother her. In fact, she kind of liked that about him. At least spending the day with Inuyasha wouldn't be boring. With a smile, she grabbed his hand in her own. He stared from there joined hands to her smile.

"Let's go, before we get left behind."

"Ok," was his lame response. Inuyasha realized it right then. Kagome Higurashi was out of her mind, and he would never understand one thing about her. That was when he started to like her.

After an afternoon of roaming the city, eating at a nice little Italian restaurant, and taking one of those horse carriages around the park, the six teenagers made it to the Center just as the sky turned dark. All the lights were on and music played through speakers around the ice rink. It was a sight that was even better than any on TV. It took Kagome's breath away. Her face conveyed that same innocent pleasure as a child seeing their first Christmas tree. This was hardly her first tree, but it felt like it was. 

Rin and Sango patted themselves on the back, happy that they had cheered Kagome back to her old self. She held clasped hands in front of her chest and smiled broadly up at the others. "Can we skate? Pretty please?" she begged.

"Yeah, come on," Sango agreed, grabbing one of Kagome's elbows. Rin grabbed the other one and the three girls ran off toward the ice rink. 

"Do you know how to skate?" Sango asked Kagome as they neared the skate rental both. "Being from Florida and all."

"Yeah. Where I used to live, they had a skate rink in the winters. I would go there almost every weekend with Eri and Hojo." The mention of his name made her throat tighten, but even the horror of what had happened to her friend would not take away the magic that had flooded her. 

"I can't wait to see your skills then," Rin challenged, renting herself a pair of skates and sitting on a bench to change her footwear. Neither she nor Sango had noticed any change in Kagome, for which the third girl was grateful.

"You'll be sorry," Kagome retorted, renting her own pair and preparing for the ice.

"I'm the worst skater in the world, so don't mind me," Sango said with a laugh.

"It's true," Rin giggled. "Sango has no balance."

"Then I guess I'll have to help her," Miroku said, coming up behind them. He had rented himself a pair of skates and sat down next to Sango to change into them. She looked halfway between embarrassed and relieved. As Kagome suspected, Sango really did like Miroku, but was very lax in showing her affection. "I used to play hockey, so I'm pretty good on the ice."

"But I'm better," Inuyasha bragged, already in his skates. "Ready to go?" he asked Kagome as he headed for the ice.

"You do know that you'll never beat me," she taunted, getting up and following after him. "See you guys on the ice," she waved to her friends.

"Since when did she _want _to spend time with Inuyasha?" Rin asked as she watched them.

"Metamorphosis takes most people by surprise," Sesshomaru said lightly as he laced up his remaining skate. "I haven't been on these since I was ten."

"Don't worry," Rin teased. "I won't let you fall." 

"How very comforting." Sango and Miroku had already headed to the ice, so the two of them headed out as well. Rin and Sesshomaru chose to skate slow near the center of the ring. Sango and Miroku were near the edge so Sango could hold on to the wall. Miroku skated backwards, holding one of her hands so she wouldn't fall. Inuyasha and Kagome were speed skating, whizzing in and out of others, trying to get the better of each other. One of the rink officials had warned them twice to slow down, or they'd be thrown out. So they settled into a leisurely pace. 

"So," Inuyasha began, trying to think of clever conversation. Kagome only flashed him a smile, as if to say that she didn't mind if he wasn't clever or brilliant just right then. He felt a little more at ease. "Christmas is next week," he commented, looking up at the towering tree as they passed it. "What do you want?"

"I don't know," Kagome replied. She swayed a little to the song _Silent Night, _closing her eyes and skating confidently. "My grandfather has been asking me that since I got here and I still don't know."

"Then you should definitely think of something," he teased. "There are a million and one things you could ask for and never get, just to get them off your back."

"Sounds like you speak from experience," she said with a sly grin. Inuyasha shrugged. 

"That usually backfires for me. They'll end up getting me one of those over-the-hill presents that I put down for the hell of it."

"Such as?" Kagome asked curiously.

"Hmm," Inuyasha thought, scratching his chin. "Last year's was Icelandic rap music. The year before that was the box set of anime that could be played in German. The year before that--"

"Okay," Kagome interrupted. "I get the idea." Inuyasha flashed her a rueful smile. 

"What about you?" he asked. "What'd you get last year?"

"Let's see, I got clothes and gift cards. My little brother gave me this music book so I could write down notes for my songs. The rest was a few little things from my parents, Grandpa, and my two friends."

"Sounds like you get good stuff," he commented.

"Yeah, they all know we really well." She smiled, but it faded when she saw the little bit of sadness that glowed in his gold eyes. It made her think that he may not have it as easy as everyone assumed he did. "Your family isn't that close, are they?"

Ha shook his head and skated a step in front of her. Kagome followed. "My Mom and I are pretty close. Me and Fluffy, we fight a lot, but I guess we're like most siblings."

"Yep, me and my brother fight a lot too," she offered, trying to cheer him up.

"My father and I don't get along well," he confided. "He's always been prouder of Sesshomaru and he thinks I'm some kind of worthless reject."

"I'm sure that's not true," Kagome insisted. "You might not get along with him, but he's your father. All parents love their children."

"All parents?" he challenged and Kagome shrunk away. She didn't trust herself to go further. She didn't want to get close to this boy and she didn't want him to get close to her. He reminded her far too much of Hojo. A ruder, badder, more attractive version…but he had that wounded deer look in his eyes. She had a feeling that Inuyasha had a lot more scars than she could ever know. So she let the argument drop and skated off ahead.

"You're doing great Sango, just stay with me," Miroku urged.

Sango wobbled, almost ready to fall over, but Miroku held her up. "I remember this being more fun when I was a kid," she grumbled. 

"You only say that because you haven't found your ice legs yet," he teased her.

"Ice legs?"

"Yeah, where you feel comfortable on the ice. Like sailors have sea legs and land people have land legs, I have ice legs. We just need to help you find yours."

"What if I don't want ice legs," she complained. "I'd be much happier being a land legger all my life!"

"You say that now, but you'll come around eventually."

"No I won't."

"Yes you will."

"Shut up you pervert," Sango yelled, about ready to take off her skate and stab him with it if his hand wandered one more time.

"Sorry," he apologized for the millionth time. "My hands have minds of their own."

Sango snorted. "Well start thinking with the head above your waist, or you'll lose the one below it." Miroku gulped and nodded.

That was when Sango stumbled , her feet moving fast, trying to keep her upright but failing. Instead of falling backward, Sango succeeded in falling forward, on to Miroku. They both tumbled to the ice, Miroku breaking Sango's fall and Sango pinning Miroku to the ice. They were like that for a few, very long seconds.

"Much…as I love you on top of me…Sango…you're…crushing my lungs," Miroku wheezed. Sango quickly scrambled off of him and sat hard on the ice beside him, blushing crimson. Miroku sat up, rubbing the back of his head.

"I'm sorry," Sango was quick to apologize. 

"See, you need to find your ice legs," Miroku said with a smile. "Or you'll end up killing us both." Sango blushed lightly now and smiled back at him. Miroku got up and cracked his back, then leaned down to help Sango up. "Come on, my girl, or you'll freeze to the ice." Sango got up and faltered again, falling against Miroku again, but not with enough force to knock him over this time. "If you're just doing this because you want to hug me, feel free to do so whenever you like," Miroku flirted with a smile.

Sango only smiled and shook her head. "Is that all you ever think about?"

"Basically," he admitted. A fool he was, but he was an honest fool. 

Sango could never be sure why exactly she leaned forward that little bit. Maybe it was the lights of the Christmas tree behind her. Maybe it was because she had just noticed that they were passing the mistletoe arch. Maybe it was just the magic of the season and the light flurries that had just begun to fall. All she knew was that one second she was having a perfect flirt with Miroku, and the next she was having a perfect kiss with Miroku.

Many skaters went past them as they stood there together. Among those very skaters was Inuyasha and Kagome, who were deep in conversation and didn't notice. And the others were Rin and Sesshomaru who saw, but looked away out of respect.

"Never in a thousand years would I think that Sango would make out with Miroku in public," Rin commented with a smile. "At least before they started dating."

"It was only a matter of time," Sesshomaru commented. "You could tell that both of them wanted to whenever they were near one another."

"How did you know?" Rin asked in surprise.

"Miroku is a simple boy, one I've know several years since he's been Inuyasha's friend. He has never loved any woman before, or at least he's never favored one. Sango is his muse, if you will. I can not tell you the times I've heard him simply run on in conversation about her for no reason what so ever." Rin giggled and shook her head. "As for Sango, you could look at her face and know that she harbored some feelings for the boy. My guess is that she's never had much male attention before."

"Not really," Rin agreed. "Her mother died when she was little. Her father raised her pretty much like a boy, with her little brother. All the guys we've ever known has just seen her as another one of them, except for Miroku. First time he met her, in the seventh grade, he shook her hand and rubbed her ass at the same time."

Sesshomaru shook his head in shame. "One day he'll be sued for sexual harassment and I'm not going to be surprised in the least." 

Rin laughed and grabbed on to his arm as a speed skater flew by and almost knocked her over. Sesshomaru steadied her and Rin found her balance again. "Thanks."

"Of course." 

Rin and Sesshomaru skated on in silence for another minute before Rin voiced a question. "So Sesshomaru, what are you going to do when you graduate this year? I bet you could get into any school you wanted."

"Probably," Sesshomaru remarked. "All my father has to do is make a call and I'm there. But I'm not sure where I want to go yet."

"Do you know what you want to study?"

Sesshomaru looked down at her. Rin watched him with fixated fascination. There would be no mocking from the soft-spoken girl who could play the drums and writing music like a professional. He had no doubt what she wanted to do. He was unused to sharing much information about himself, but Rin made him fell comfortable, more like himself than some icy genius like he was seen as.

"I want to be a psychologist," he said after a pause. "I think I could really help people."

"That's a very noble ambition," Rin assured him. 

"I can tell a lot about a person by the way they look. Body movement and facial expression shows a lot about a person's inner workings. But the eyes tell the most."

"Eyes are the window to the soul," Rin quoted. "That's a talent worthy of being a psychologist, Sesshomaru."

"Thank you Rin," he said quietly, looking ahead as a small smile crossed his face. Rin slipped her arm through his as they continued skating.

After a few hours more of skating and walking and snacking, the six teenagers filed back to the bus station to catch their ride home. Miroku and Sango took their seats at the back once more, but this time there were no cries of pervert, and Miroku was not thrown down the aisle. Kagome was almost disappointed, it would have distracted her from the fact that Rin was sitting with Sesshomaru this time and Inuyasha was on her left.

"Listen," he began after they had been driving in silence for some time. "I'm sorry about before," he apologized.

"It's forgotten," Kagome said cheerily, turning up the volume on her cd player. He didn't look convinced and she didn't want to talk. With a sigh, he turned away and stared out the dark window. Kagome felt guilty about shunning him, she was a kind soul after all. Still looking away, she reached over and took his hand in her own. 

Inuyasha looked up, but Kagome wasn't looking at him. Her warm hand had curled around his own cold hand and she laced her fingers through his. It was a uncommon gesture, but one he welcomed. Maybe she wasn't mad at him. Maybe it was something else. He squeezed her hand lightly, a small comfort saying _You aren't alone_. Kagome answered by running her thumb over the back of his hand, as if to say _I know_. 

They were silent all the way home, and when the bus reached their station, the six parted ways to return to their respective homes. Kagome saw the secret smiles shared by Miroku and Sango. There was something going on their that brought a smile to her own face. Sesshomaru and Rin parted on good terms, smiling happily at one another in an easy way. She and Inuyasha parted in their own quiet way. He leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek. It made her shiver. Then he left and Kagome felt cold and alone, even when Rin and Sango dragged her to the car. It was then that she truly began to realize that, without her really knowing what was happening, she was starting to like Inuyasha and that was a fact that frightened her. 

A/N: Here we are, the end of chapter 5. I'll get 6 out as early as I can tomorrow. 7 will come either late on the 24th or as early as I possibly can on Christmas day. Just to let you all know, the entire Hojo situation will be explained in the next chapter. And I'm sorry I didn't get this chapter out yesterday, but I recently acquired the flu and have been on my couch the past two days with only a box of tissues and some orange juice. Your reviews will give me strength!

P.S.: To Whom It May Concern: I would have had this chapter posted three hours ago, or sooner! But there was a car accident two streets down that took out a telephone pole. Yes, I was without power for most of the evening, so I am sorry this chapter was delayed even further….


	6. Wish Upon A Star

A/N: Okay people, here's the deal. I'm getting chapter 6 out this afternoon even if it kills me, but I don't think I'll get the final chapter done until tomorrow. I'm going to my grandmother's house tonight for a party and won't likely get back until late. I'll try my best to get it out so you could read it tomorrow, first thing. So everyone's Christmas wish should be for me to hurry my butt up! No shout-outs for this chapter because I've got to get this up quick!

****

All I Want For Christmas Is You

Chapter 6: Wish Upon A Star

Inuyasha was up late that Saturday night. There was some kind of mystery, some kind of magic that still clung to him from that blasted Christmas tree that made him want to just see Kagome. He had this feeling, the kind that just wouldn't go away, that something was going to happen. He was feeling very protective of Kagome at the moment, and he wanted to make sure she was safe. 

All Sunday was the same, he paced and sighed and sat around like a lost puppy most of the day. His father didn't seem to notice, less than a week from Christmas and he was flying to Los Angeles for a few days to go over some legal document with investors. Chances were that he wouldn't be back until Christmas Eve night. Inuyasha's mother was worried, but Sesshomaru told her not to bother him. He, Sesshomaru, would have a talk with his little brother. 

Now, there was no great love between the brothers. It was a known fact that Inuyasha was jealous of Sesshomaru for being their father's favorite and that Sesshomaru looked down on Inuyasha because he thought himself to be the victim of some grave injustice. Even though they always fought, there was a mutual affection between them. Some form of inborn love that is between family even though they don't want it. Blood is thicker than water, after all. And so Sesshomaru performed the duty bestowed upon all big brothers--he would make Inuyasha realize what an idiot he was being. 

It was a little after eight and Inuyasha was sitting in the kitchen, tracing the pattern of the tile over the counter of the island while sitting on one of the red stools. Sesshomaru entered the kitchen, shook his head, and put some water on the stove to boil. Neither spoke as they waited for the tea pot to whistle. When it did, Sesshomaru poured two mugs half full. Then he got down two instant cocoa bags and the milk from the fridge. 

"Half and half?" he asked.

"Same as always," Inuyasha responded.

"Marshmallow?"

"Please."

Thus was their custom. Whenever there was to be a brotherly heart-to-heart, it was done so over a cup of steaming cocoa. Once the cups were prepared, Sesshomaru handed one to his brother and sat opposite from him at the island.

"Mom's worried about you," he began, sipping the liquid from his cup.

"Why should she be?" Inuyasha asked, fishing out the marshmallow.

"Because you're moping around the house like you just lost your best friend, which I know isn't true. So why don't we cut the Brady Bunch moment and you just tell me what's bothering you. You are not the kind of person who lets anything get him down."

Inuyasha looked up at his brother with a questioning expression. Sesshomaru looked away and sighed. "What do you mean by that?" the younger brother asked.

"Oh, how I knew that was coming," Sesshomaru muttered. "You'll never believe me when I say this, but I've always admired your attitude, Inuyasha."

"You're right," Inuyasha confirmed. "I don't believe you."

Sesshomaru scoffed and shook his head. "You are the kind of person, little brother, that never lets anything keep him down. No matter what is thrown at you, you rise to meet it. You take everything in stride and I admire that." He paused to take a drink from his cocoa. "I, on the other hand, worry about how everything will turn out miles down the road. I can't take a chance that might send me somewhere I don't know. I'm sorry to say that I'll always be the cautious one."

"There are up sides to being cautious," Inuyasha commented. "You always know where you're going."

"But the point I'm trying to make is that you may not always see where you're going, but you always land on your feet, Inuyasha. And even though where you land might not be where you always want to go, you seem to end up with something that's even better then anticipated."

Inuyasha looked at his brother as if seeing him for the first time. Did Sesshomaru, the great, just tell him that he, Inuyasha, was a person to be admired? What was even more confusing was that he was hinting at something that Inuyasha just couldn't understand.

"What do I have that could be better then what I want?" he asked, trying to understand the reason behind this little revelation.

"Five six, black hair, gray eyes," Sesshomaru said lightly, sipping his cocoa. "Goes by the name of Kagome."

"Hold up," Inuyasha said quickly, hopping off the stool. "What do you mean by that?"

"Just because I admire your endurance doesn't mean I think you are any less an idiot," Sesshomaru commented, as if he had been expecting such a reaction. "You're always saying that you're the passionate one."

"So?" Inuyasha said defensively.

"So open your eyes." Sesshomaru finished his cocoa and walked to the sink, depositing the mug. "The girl has been hurt somewhere along the way, and she seems very reluctant to like you. I know for a fact that you like her since it seems that all you ever talk about anymore is what fight the two of you got into that day."

"I do not like her," Inuyasha lied.

"Denial, one of the first stages," Sesshomaru said lightly. 

"And how do you know that she's been hurt? I haven't even seen you talk to her for longer than thirty seconds!"

Sesshomaru sighed and got ready to make his leave. "I can see it written all over her face. There is a lost look to her eyes. My advice, talk to her about it and she'll tell you what happened."

"Why would she talk to me?" Inuyasha asked, frozen in place as Sesshomaru left the room.

"Because she likes you."

Kagome had just finished wrapping all of her Christmas presents at nine. She always liked doing it at night, when no one else was up or around to peek at what she bought for them. This year she had some extra money so she got good gifts for everyone. Grandpa finally got that encyclopedia of mystical objects that he had been wishing for as long as Kagome could remember. For Souta, Kagome bought a few Lord of the Rings action figures; he had been eyeing them at Toys R Us for weeks. Rin was gifted with a new pair of customized drumsticks. Her name was carved into their handles. She got Sango a learner's guide to the Bass guitar so that she could learn to play it better. Kagome got her parents a few little things with the help of Souta and her grandfather. She sent a gift back to Florida for Eri, even though they hadn't talked nearly as much as they wanted to since Kagome left. 

Just as she finished up, the phone on her nightstand rung. Kagome grabbed it just after the first ring, praying it hadn't woken up her family. Even though it was early in the evening, her family was all in bed. Well, her grandfather was most likely in the kitchen since he was like Kagome and never slept. Still, she knew they needed sleep.

"This better be good Sango," Kagome grumbled into the phone, because it was _always_ her goth friend who called at all hours of the night. 

"This isn't Sango," a familiar male voice said.

"Inuyasha?" she choked into the receiver. "How did you get this number?"

"Believe it or not, it was easier to get your address." Kagome opened her mouth to reply, but instead she leapt from her bed and to the window. Sure enough, Inuyasha was down there, casually leaning against the banister of the porch, talking on his cell phone.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, trying very hard not to yell and wake the whole house.

"Come down and I'll tell you," he teased, looking up directly at her window and signaling for her to come. Kagome was about to refuse, but thought better of it. Inuyasha was the kind of person who would ring the doorbell in the middle of the night, just because she told him not to.

"Just be quiet, my family is sleeping," she said with a sigh as she padded down the stairs in her socks and pajamas.

When she reached the door, Inuyasha was sitting on the porch, reclining comfortably in her grandfather's rocking chair. His hands were folded behind his head, the picture of comfort and ease. He smiled when she closed the door behind her and came out into the cold. It was supposed to snow the next day so the weather was decidedly cold. Kagome had grabbed her jacket before coming out, and was thankful that she did. Inuyasha was only wearing a sweatshirt and he looked perfectly comfortable.

"So now will you tell me what you want?" she said softly, sitting on the swing next to the chair. 

"I wanted to talk to you," Inuyasha explained, his face now serious. "It was important I talk to you soon and…without anyone else around."

Kagome looked at him with a speculative glance. "And what could that be?"

Inuyasha didn't want to just come out and ask, but there didn't seem to be another way to break into the issue softly. So he just asked a simple question. "What happened to make you move here?"

Kagome looked at him with wide gray eyes, her body tensing. Her breath rushed out, hanging in a thin white cloud for a moment before disappearing. "I have to go back inside," she breathed, rushing to her feet and toward the door. 

"Kagome wait," Inuyasha begged, jumping to his feet and grabbing her arm before she could escape.

"Please don't ask me," she whispered. "Please don't make me say it."

"Why?" he asked, pulling her closer to him. "Why is it so hard to say? What could be so bad?"

She looked at him with wild, almost unseeing eyes. "If I say that it happened then it really did happen, he really did die and all of this is real. If I just don't say it than it was just a nightmare and I can wake up one day and he'll still be alive and I wouldn't have to keep seeing it. Everything would be like it was and I wouldn't have to keep scaring my family. I can't say it!"

"But it did happen Kagome," Inuyasha said quietly. "Whatever it was, it did happen because you're here."

"No, no it didn't," she insisted, shaking her head. Her entire body was trembling in fear.

"Kagome, you're scaring me now," Inuyasha whispered, holding her in his arms for warmth and comfort. "You have to tell me what happened."

For a few minutes, she just held on to him, like he was her link to stay together. It was happening again, the accident flashing before her eyes. Visions of Hojo laying broken and bloody while she watched him die. Her world was falling apart again. She cried into Inuyasha, the strong and warm person that was Inuyasha. Someone who reminded her of a lost love, but was totally different. Maybe he was like Hojo in some ways, but he was also new and strange and completely consuming. And right now, he was what she needed.

Inuyasha led her back to the swing and sat down next to her, running a hand up and down her back. He whispered comforts to her, telling her that it was okay, that everything was all right now. 

"To tell you what happened," Kagome said at last. "I'll have to tell you a story."

"I've got time," Inuyasha assured her. "I like stories."

Kagome took a deep breath, thinking of how to begin, then she started. "There was this girl where I used to live. She had a great life. She wasn't rich or famous, but she wasn't poor and ignored. She loved her family and they loved her. She had a good reputation at school, and two best friends that meant a lot to her.

"She had one friend named Eri who was sweet and quiet. They didn't have much in common, but they could talk and they had fun. Her other friend was named Hojo. She and Hojo had been best friends since they were babies, and there was a lot of love between them. Hojo was different from her and Eri. He was a star athlete and a brilliant scholar, everyone's favorite person. All the girls wanted him and all the guys wanted to be him. But all Hojo ever wanted was to make his father proud of him."

Kagome's voice choked and tears started to fall from her eyes again, but she was too far now and she had to tell someone or risk exploding from all the pain in her heart. "His father used to beat him up all the time, since his mother died when Hojo was in the first grade. Hojo was never good enough, always stupid or slow or just not right. No matter what he did, his father found a flaw in it and Hojo would pay for it." Anger now bubbled up inside of Kagome's heart and she didn't need to cry now. She remembered all the times that Hojo had snuck into her room at night, covered in bleeding cuts and bruises. She remembered how many times she used to have to take care of him when he was in too much pain to move. Kagome was the one who'd cover the bruises with make-up so no one would see them. She was the one who'd try and convince him to tell someone about it. 

"He told someone about his father once, when he was in sixth grade, but nothing happened. Hojo's father was rich and successful, a mark in the community, you see. No one could believe that he would hurt his son, especially since he was the perfect father in front of everyone else. Charges were brought against him for abuse, but they were covered up and nothing ever happened. After that, Hojo nearly died."

Inuyasha kept his arms around her, urging her on with gentle coaxings. His presence was enough to comfort her into talking about it. "Hojo practically lived with us after that." She dropped the story act, this was her story now and she'd tell it right. "But this summer, his father took Hojo with him to New York for a business deal. His boss wanted to meet Hojo, because his father always talked about how wonderful his son was, but no one ever saw the boy at all. While in New York, Hojo's father lost his temper and hit him good with one of his coworkers watching. His father was almost fired for that stunt, and when they got home, Hojo was beaten within an inch of his life.

"After that, Hojo told me that he was running away. He was going to leave and never come back, so he wouldn't have to be hit anymore and so he didn't have to be what everyone else wanted anymore. He asked me to go with him. So I agreed of course. Hojo was my best friend…I just couldn't let him go like that, not alone."

"So you went with him?" Inuyasha asked quietly when she stopped talking.

"We left in the middle of the night," Kagome said, barely in a whisper. "But his father found us. He was going to kill me, run me over with his car, but Hojo pushed me out of the way." Just one tear overflowed form her eye, falling slowly down her face. Inuyasha reached up and caught it with the pad of his thumb. "It just happened so fast, I could barely breath. Hojo saved my life, but he died. I sat there and I held his hand and he died.

"After that was when everything went wrong. His father was wearing his seatbelt and he survived the crash. He was in a coma for a few days, but he woke up and that was when everything happened. He used his power to attack my family. No one believed me when I said that he killed Hojo on purpose, so everyone turned on me as a liar. My father was fired from his job, we lost our apartment…we had no choice but to come here. But the truth is…it really was my fault that Hojo is dead."

"How can you say that?" Inuyasha asked in awe. "It's all that bastard's fault. He's the one who killed his own son."

"But if I had told someone before then, if I had convinced Hojo to do something before it ever reached that point. I kept silent, and then I ran away with him. If I hadn't have gone with him, Hojo wouldn't have had to save me, and he would still be alive. If I hadn't have been there, Dad would still have his job and we'd still be ok. I ruined everything. It was all my _fault_." 

"Kagome, none of that is your fault," Inuyasha assured her. "You have to believe me when I tell you that. I know I'm not your favorite person, or even a person you like, but I am telling you the truth. Nothing that happened was your fault."

"Then why'd it happen?" The question was rhetorical. She didn't expect, or even really want, an answer.

"All things happen for a reason," Inuyasha said quietly. "I'll be damned if I knew what the reason is, but that is something that I know."

They were silent for a long while, just sitting on the swing in comfortable company. "Why did you come here in the middle of the night to ask me this?" Kagome asked at last.

"Sesshomaru told me that if I asked you, you'd tell me."

"And how would he know?"

"He can tell things about a person that most people overlook," Inuyasha explained. He put two fingers under her chin and turned her head to face him, then he run a finger across her cheek. "He saw it in your eyes, that something haunted you."

"He's smart," Kagome said quietly.

"Smart yes, but he needs to lighten up." Kagome gave him a small smile, even though her stormy eyes were still red and her cheeks were still stained with tears. To Inuyasha, he'd never seen a more beautiful girl.

"I should go inside," Kagome said at last. 

"That may be a good idea," he conceded.

"Are you going to come to the concert on Christmas Eve?" she asked suddenly. "Rin, Sango and me, we're performing at the Christmas Festival at the school on Christmas Eve. We don't have school this week or anything, so I won't see you before then. Would you come?"

"Wouldn't miss it," Inuyasha promised, then he smiled. "Goodnight Kagome." He got up slowly, so as not to startle her. She was shaky now, and even though he wanted to, he wouldn't do anything that might spook her. There was time, and he would take it slow.

"Goodnight Inuyasha," she whispered as she watched him go. Kagome sighed, shook her head, and went inside the house. There was a weight missing from her shoulders, but her heart was still heavy. Only this time, she was grieving instead of hiding. The pain still hurt, but it was a healing pain now. Kagome sighed again, and smiled. Wherever Hojo was now, she felt that he was smiling back. If she had turned around, Kagome would have seen the snow start to fall.

A/N: Okay, here we are, the end of chapter 6. Only one more to go! You readers are the best, and remember, the more reviews I get, the better my last chapter will be! I'm shameless, I know, but it's only because I love your reviews. Merry Christmas Eve!


	7. No Refunds

A/N: Merry Christmas to one and all! Okay, it's not first thing in the morning, but like I said I have been sick and my family was all gun-ho on opening presents the second I got up this morning. I got a lot of great gifts, I hope all of you guys did too. Especially a lot of music, a new sketch pad, and a pair of Spiderman socks, yay! Anyway, here is the last chapter for this story, I hope you all enjoy it. It's been a really pleasure writing for you. 

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, or the songs in this chapter, but I do like to bend them to my will.

****

All I Want For Christmas Is You

Chapter 7: No Refunds

It was hours before Kagome could bring herself to sleep, and almost two days before she could look into the mirror. The full impact of what she had told Inuyasha weighed her down. What was his real reaction to her story? She had carried Hojo's secret most of her life, and it made her feel very old. There were times when she resented him for that, but then she felt guilty for being angry with him. It was a volatile circle she went in, but by telling Inuyasha, she'd broken it. For the first time in months, it was really like she wasn't alone.

When it was Christmas Eve, Rin and Sango appeared on Kagome's porch first thing in the morning. In their arms, they carried amps and instruments. Kagome showered and dressed quickly, tossing the costumes she had made for the three of them into a bag and departing for the concert early. Her family agreed to meet them later.

_The Shikon Jewels _were playing the annual Tokyo Heights Christmas Festival. The school gym was decorated in red, white, green, and silver. It was a veritable winter wonderland decked out with candies and gingerbread men. It was enough Christmas Spirit to knock even a buff like Kagome for a loop. All she could do was bask in the glow of Christmas light. It truly wouldn't be hard now.

_The Jewels _weren't set to go on until last. Kaede had arranged for them to be the closing act, due to the amazing popular demand that had come after them for their first appearance at the coffee house. Much of the turnout for the festival were there to see the three juniors. 

"Do you think we're worth groupies?" Rin asked with a dazzling smile.

"I think if we weren't, they wouldn't be here," Sango added wisely, but then she blushed. "But it still doesn't seem real, you know?"

"Yeah," Kagome agreed with a smile. "We're here, and it is real though. All of it is real." The other two girls couldn't understand the real meaning to her words, but Kagome made a vow to tell them after Christmas. Without her really noticing, Sango and Rin had become such important fixtures in Kagome's newfound life.

Sango, always wearing black lipstick and always ready to smile, with her casual and accepting attitude, had turned into the soulful big-sister figure Kagome never thought to have. And Rin, sweet, soft-spoken Rin who was always the peacekeeper and secret bad-girl was the double-life partner Kagome longed for back home. With these two friends, Kagome had found the home where she really belonged. This Christmas, she made it her mission to let the ones who mattered know just how much they did.

While waiting for the festival to begin, _the Jewels _helped with last minute decorations and sound checks. Kagome and Sango found themselves in the middle of a crêpe-paper fight soon after volunteering to finish the stage decorations. Rin blasted both of them with a can of fake snow after she finished with the gym windows. That only provoked both the other girls to chase her around. Kaede was forced to take all the snow away from them in the end.

By three o'clock, the gym was done and the festival began. The first few acts were just reading so Christmas poems, stories, or songs. There were groups who did scenes from plays like _A Christmas Carol_, and there were groups of carolers. 

Kagome saw her family come at seven, like they promised. She saved them good seats, near the stage. Sango's father and little brother were already waiting. Rin's parents and her younger siblings--all three of them--were already there as well. Who she was really waiting for, was Inuyasha. He, Miroku, and Sesshomaru swaggered in near eight o'clock, just before _the Jewels _were set to take the stage. 

Sango had to tug on Kagome's elbow to remind her that they needed to change into the locker room. She cast one last look in his direction, even though he hadn't yet spotted her, and then followed her friends into the room to change. It took all of twenty minutes before Kouga, the designated announcer of all events, introduced _the Shikon Jewels_ for their Christmas presentation.

The lights dimmed, apart from three spotlights set on the stage. Their instruments and amps were set up as they had been at the coffee house. All that was missing was the band. Inuyasha sat high in the bleachers beside his brother and best friend. His pulse sped up when the Jewels were announced. He waited for Kagome to take the stage in her 'bad-ass' get up, but when they appeared, there were no words.

No one could ever say that _The Shikon Jewels _didn't get into the Christmas spirit. Rin entered first, and sat at her drums, flashing the new sticks Kagome had given her. She was dressed like a reindeer, complete with decorative antlers and a skin-tight brown jumpsuit. Her gloves were brown and fingerless, and she still wore a pair of old sneakers. Rin even had the guts to wear a red clown nose to give off the appearance of Rudolph, it had been her idea. 

Sango was dressed like Santa, and for once, not donning black lipstick. This time it was red, along with her eye shadow. She was wearing a short skirt, hemmed with white, complete with red nylon tights and red high heels. Her top was also lined with white. It was long sleeves and ended with red, fingerless gloves. On her head was a Santa hat, and she was happily glowing as she took her position in front of the keyboard.

Kagome exited last, like before. She was dressed like an elf. On the top of her head was a green hat, complete with a red feather, that looked like a prop from a Robin Hood movie. She wore green lipstick and eye shadow to match her tight green jumper. Beneath it was a lime green turtleneck shirt and green nylon tights. Her shoes weren't green, but she had drawn small Christmas Trees on to white sneakers as an added touch. Her hands were donned with green fingerless gloves, as always, and she grabbed her tree pick when pulling on her guitar.

Once all three of them were in position, Kagome smiled broadly and turned to the microphone. "Merry Christmas Tokyo Heights," she cried. All the watchers cheered. The Jewels cheered back.

Inuyasha just smiled to himself, seeing the spectacle that only those three could create. Miroku, who sat on his left, drooled with wide eyes. Inuyasha knew that if one were to poke him, he'd simply fall over stiffly. Sesshomaru, who was on Inuyasha's right, sat stiffly upright, but there was a look of vague surprise on his face. It changed subtly into interest as the girls continued their show. 

"This first song we're going to do," Kagome said with flourish, "is dedicated to our families. It's an old song, but it's our personal favorite. _Silent Night_!" They paused for a moment, Rin beating off the count, then they began to play the haunting carol.

__

Silent night, holy night!  
All is calm, all is bright.

Round yon Virgin Mother and Child.  
Holy Infant so tender and mild,  
Sleep in heavenly peace,  
Sleep in heavenly peace.

Silent night, holy night!  
Shepherds quake at the sight.

Glories stream from heaven a far,  
Heavenly hosts sing Alleluia,  
Christ the Savior is born!  
Christ the Savior is born!

Silent night, holy night!

  
Son of God love's pure light.

Radiant beams from Thy holy face  
With the dawn of redeeming grace,  
Jesus, Lord, at Thy birth.  
Jesus, Lord, at Thy birth."

The song ended and everyone applauded happily. The girls could pull off classic as beautifully as they could do contemporary rock. After a minutes pause, where the Jewels conversed amongst themselves, Kagome returned to her microphone with a shy smile.

"This next song is a more personal tune," she began, glancing around the bleachers. "A lot of people have been asking me what I want for Christmas this year, and I finally decided on what I want." When she spotted him, Inuyasha knew she was looking straight at him. "This is for you, and you know who you are." And that was when she started to play, wit the other two girls backing up, and smiling broadly. 

__

I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need  
I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true...  
All I want for Christmas is   
You... yea yea  
  
I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need  
(and I) Don't care about presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I don't need to hang my stocking  
There upon the fireplace  
Santa Claus won't make me happy  
With a toy on Christmas day  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you...  
You baby  
  
Oh I won't ask for much this Christmas  
I won't even wish for snow  
(and I) I'm just gonna keep on waiting  
Underneath the mistletoe  
I won't make a list and send it  
To the North Pole for Saint Nick  
I won't even stay awake to  
Hear those magic reindeer click  
'Cause I just want you here tonight  
Holding on to me so tight  
What more can I do  
Baby all I want for Christmas is you  
You baby  
  
All the lights are shining  
So brightly everywhere (so brightly yea)  
And the sound of children's  
Laughter fills the air  
And everyone is singing (oh yea)  
I hear those sleigh bells ringing  
Santa won't you bring me the one I really need -   
won't you please bring my baby to me...  
  
Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas  
This is all I'm asking for  
I just want to see my baby  
Standing right outside my door  
Oh I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
Baby all I want for Christmas is  
You (You) baby  
  
All I want for Christmas is you baby... 

All I want for Christmas is you baby... 

When the song ended, the gym erupted in cheers. It had truly been the best showing performed the night, and _the Shikon Jewels _were the best musical performance to grace the stage of Tokyo Heights High School in a great number of years, if ever. But that was the last thing on the minds of any of the band members. They played because they loved it, and they played because it made them who they were.

For Sango, music established that she could be the best of both worlds. She was a young woman, even if she did act more like a boy. For Rin, the drums let her break free of the image the world seemed to hold on her. She was not just that quiet little girl, forever trapped in the body of a six-year-old child. For Kagome, it let her remember who she truly was. As bad as things got, as horrible as her life became, music was her way to reconnect with her world and with everyone who made that world hers. That was the purpose of the Shikon Jewels, and there was no doubt to anyone that they would be around for years to come. But that was the last thing on the minds of the band members. Today it was Christmas, and they played for their best fans, the boys who loved them.

Right now, Miroku and Inuyasha bounded down from the bleachers and stormed the stage. Miroku bowed at the keyboard before stepping behind and kissing Sango right there, in front of the entire festival. Inuyasha was a little more subtle. He casually stood by Kagome and smiled.

"So what do you really want for Christmas?" he teased.

Kagome closed one eye and pressed her lips together, thinking hard. She took off her guitar and placed it gently on the stand, then she stepped right up to him. "You," she said with a smile.

"I'm non-refundable," he said in all seriousness. "Once you have me, you'll be stuck with me."

"That's okay," she assured him. "You'll just have to make it up to me later." And then she wrapped her arms around his neck and eagerly pulled him down to her so she could properly kiss him. That was the best Christmas present Inuyasha had ever received, and he was more than happy to return it to the sender.

Meanwhile, Rin watched both of her friends with a happy sigh. Like always, she was the one left standing along, but this was the time she didn't mind. Christmas was a magical time, after all, and she wouldn't begrudge the two best friends she ever had the happiness they so richly deserved.

Yet, a lone figure caught her eye from the side of the stage. Casually leaning against the wall was Sesshomaru, waiting for her grand exit. He cast her that look that could almost be interpreted as a smile, if you knew him well enough. Rin smiled herself and joined him out of the spotlight.

"Nice antlers," he said when she took her place at his side.

"I was feeling festive," she said. It wasn't n defense, it was only a statement. 

"You look cute." Rin smiled and she felt content in her spot. This time, she wasn't standing alone. This time she stood with the one she had secretly loved from afar for more years than she cared to count. This time, he stood with her. It really was a Merry Christmas for _the Shikon Jewels_. 

A/N: The End! For now anyway. That's right, you heard me, for now! I fully intend to continue the adventures of_ the Shikon Jewels_. I'm thinking of making this a recurring Holiday Theme story. We'll see as we go along, but they will return, mark my words. Thanks to all of you who have been faithful readers. You guys really made my holiday. Merry Christmas, and a very Happy New Year.


End file.
